A Flower Chased by Shadows
by CrystallineGypsy
Summary: What would happen if Donatello was to save the girl? Could he protect her? Hanna has just been saved, but can this mystery man keep her safe when her past comes back to haunt her. This is my first story. Please any reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Does contain adult content and themes. **

**Important information: I do not own tnmt. I am just a fan. I based their look off the 2014 movie turtles. I thought it was cool that they had stylized clothing. Most everything else will be a mash up. I like to go with a version from the multi-verse. Just a little different in lots of ways.**

Chapter 1:

The Flower in the Rain

The bright streets of New York were bustling with activity even through the cold rain of early spring. Nothing could stop the city's night life. Even in the darkest of alleys, away from the mainstream eyes, criminals of all sorts were busy as well.

"Come on Flip. We gotta hurry." A voice whispered frantically. The body was covered from head to toe in dark colors, and baggy clothes.

"Yeah, yeah A.K. I'm comin." The second voice whispered in annoyance. He was covered as well in baggy dark colored clothes. Mask covered their faces.

They were watching a girl who was moving quickly down the street. She had pissed of the leader of their gang and now she was going to pay a high price. She was smaller than the two men following her. Only 5'3" and maybe 120 pounds, the girl had curves. Her long dark hair hung limply in the rain.

She wore a unique combination of vintage clothing that accentuated her small frame. Flip and A.K. looked at each other and grinned. They were going to have fun with her.

...

Hanna walked faster down the street as she glanced over her shoulder. She had the feeling she was being fallowed. It was unnerving to say the least. She knew that she had really crapped in someone's Cheerio bowl. And that someone hated to hear the word no. Why did she refuse? _'Oh yeah,'_ she huffed at herself. _'I don't like the idea of federal jail time for hacking into TGRI.' _They held high ranking government contracts. It was beyond career suicide. _'How did I get into this mess?'_

She had worked so hard to graduate early from high school and then place high on the entrance exam to top ranked colleges at 16. Taking extra exams to qualify for a top spot in applied computer sciences and technology program. She wanted to build machines not break into them.

Three years in and Hanna was almost finished. She didn't really need to push so hard to get though school. She still had some of her grandmothers inheritance set aside to live on when she finally graduated college in the next couple of months. She just need to get out of this messed up town. The crime was getting to be ridiculous and dressed up vigilantes were doing a better job than the police. Too bad she didn't know them or she'd ask them to help her with her ever growing problem. She let out a frustrated sigh.

She turned down another street, picking up her pace, looking back. She needed to move her butt. The campus library was now in sight. Just a street away. She picked up her pace. Something between a jog and a full out run. Her calves burned along with her lungs. She hated exercise, hated running, but she loved living, so she ran.

Someone bumped into her causing her to stumble a little. _'Oh no. I refuse to be that girl who falls when the scary villain is chasing her.' _Hanna thought as she did a little fancy side stepping to avoid all out falling, she was happy now that she decided to go with her flats. _'Now I'm letting my imagination run away with me.' _She thought with a nervous laugh that bubbled up out of nowhere. She ran up the stair taking two at a time. Her legs were burning, screaming at her to stop. She just pushed through the pain. And kept moving.

...

A.K and Flip watched the girl run like a scared rabbit into the huge, very public, oddly busy library. How she knew she was being fallowed was beyond them. But she had to come out sometime. They'd just wait. The sky showed no sign of letting up. The rain coming down in cold and hard sheets. The threat of snow or hail was there, teetering on the edge.

They waited, soaked, in the shadows. The moment had to be right. As people started filing out of the big brick building. They moved. She had to be in that crowed. They made their way sticking to the shadows. Waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Like hungry dogs, they stalked her. Cutting her from the herd. It was a rush. This was power. The jackal like smile that spread across their faces would have frightened most. It gave just the barest of hints of what was about to happen. The boss just said to bring her in breathing and functional. Never said that they couldn't touch her in other ways.

She finally made a mistake and turned down a dark alley. The jackals pounced.

Hanna was in full on panic mode. She had spotted two guys in cheesy ski masks following her. All she could think was, '_No, no, no, no, no, no!'_ Ducking into a dimly lit alley way maybe not the smartest idea she had ever had, but it was the shortest distance between two paths. And she needed short. The little respite she had in the library only made her legs ache worse. She was fatiguing faster and faster and she was only halfway through.

Hands from behind grabbed her. The first thing that ran through her mind, _'I hate being a horror cliché.' _The next, _'I'm such an idiot for thinking that first.' _

She was forcefully shoved against the concrete wall. A dirty hand covered her mouth as the other grabbed her wrist twisting it high above her head. Pain launched itself through her arm. A laugh emitted from the man, low and menacing, followed by rancid mint flavored breathe. "Got'ch girl."

The man behind him chuckled, grabbing his more delicate region forcefully enough to indicate what was about to happen. "Ha," the man sucked up snot. "Glad you dressed up for us, huh." He chuckled again wiping his nose on the sleeve of his arm.

She was shaking and not just from the cold. The man who held her laughed again, deeper, and joyless. A laugh that made tears fall from her eyes. It held a promise of pain, and lots of it.

...

Deep brown eyes peered over the edge of the building into the dark alley below. Donatello had come to the library to do some research on a new theory he was working on and he saw the girl being chased by these two Neanderthals. _'How stereotypical.' _He sighed taking out his shell cell and texting Leo quickly, with a deep breath he leaped down.

Landing quietly he quickly checked for any other on lookers. He could hear her muffled whimpering as the two men were attempting to violate the poor girl. He crept closer and saw she was putting up a valiant struggle, kicking and twisting. One of her kicks hit home, nailing the brute holding her in the junk hard enough to sting but not let go.

His anger was apparent as he let go of her mouth and slapped her hard. "Told you we can do this easy or hard." He then kneed her in the stomach doubling her over. "The boss wants you and what he wants he gets girly, understand!" He crouched over her lifting her face up and full on punching her, knocking her unconscious.

Donatello leapt out of the shadows, taking down the first thug with a staff sweep into the wall. He fell gracelessly to the round as Donatello back kicked the man who held the girl. _'No.'_ He scolded himself. _'Not a man. A low life. A thug. A real monster.' _The man fell, rolling up to his feet. Donatello acted with a speed that took the thug by surprise.

Spinning his staff, he knocked the thug back again. His precision and timing in his movements from the many years of training made this fight over with quick. The brutes knocked unconscious with well-placed non-lethal moves. He slowly made his way over to the girl.

His first real look at the girl made him stop and stare. She was breath taking. Her dark hair pulled up into a vintage half bump. Through the rain and excitement tendrils of her hair had pulled loose. Her dress now dirty with the scum of the city was a vintage '50's style dress modified for an above the knee look. Her make-up now smeared followed the same style as her clothing, her ears were gauged with what looked like pearl swans.

'_She's a throwback to a different time.' _Reaching down he smoothed her hair back away from her heart shaped face. A dark mark forming to mar her delicate features. He had never been so taken with a human girl before. It was an interesting feeling. Uncomfortable, but interesting.

He long lashes fluttered open slowly. _'No,' _He stayed to long. In a panic he stumbled back. Large dark eyes met his. A gasp. So delicate, like everything else about her. She quickly moved back against the wall looking around at the two men lying unconscious then back at him questioningly.

"Are… Are you… OK?" He asked slowly. She nodded rain mixing with tears. He tentatively put out his hand and she looked at it, then back to his eyes. Her hand moved slowly to her chest and reached out to his. He pulled her up slowly, steadily. She gripped his hand as if it were a life line and surveyed the damage once more. Looking back into his eyes. She lunched herself forward wrapping her arms around his neck, and began to sob softly.

Donatello stood. Shocked. Amazed_. 'She's not running. Not screaming. Did she see me? Does she realize what I am?' _Question after question flooded his mind as his arms slowly encircled the delicate creature.

"Help me," A soft voice barely above a whisper said. "Please, help me." A plead. A sob. "Please. I'm in trouble and I don't know what to do."

She was so soft and warm. He melted. He didn't even know he was frozen. But he knew from that moment on whatever he could do to help her he would. "I will." She sobbed harder, barely even making a noise, her body shook and her knees gave way and he lifted her up into his arms. _'Shock. It has to be. It can't be anything more than that. Can it?'_ He saw a small bag and pack. Donatello adjusted to be able to pick them up, then made his way up to the roof tops.

Leo was waiting at the top for him. He was scowling. He nodded toward the girl. Donatello just gave a helpless half shrug as he put her down trying gently to pry her off. _'What am I doing?' _He was now questioning his sanity. "Ma'am, please." He looked at Leo, he just shook his head and disappeared into the shadows leaving him to fend for himself in unknown territory.

She slowly pulled back, "I… I… I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away, smearing her make-up a little more. "It's been a very difficult week." He could tell she was trying to pull it together. Her eyes widened as she looked around, her voice soft. "How did we get to the roof?" Her large eyes blinked at him. Not frightened, just questioning.

"Uh…" Donatello blinked. She wasn't acting like a normal human. "I… uh… jumped." His voice gave an involuntary squeak. He sighed and looked down putting his head in his hand. _'Great Donnie, on conversation skills you get an F+.' _ She walked over to the ledge slowly, barely looking over the side before she pulled back.

"It's really high up…" She turned as she clutched her dress and gripped a necklace as she pulled into herself looking frightened for the first time. They were both soaked from the cold rain.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Donatello ask reaching out to her, hoping and not that she would grab his hand again.

She look at his hand and tentatively reached for him again. "Yes, very." It was hardly a whisper.

'_How did this girl get through life?' _Donatello asked himself. As he held that little hand of hers, he could feel her shivering from the cold wet night. "Uh, I better get you home. We can probably talk there." He looked around, knowing his brothers were close.

She nodded through a shiver. "I live close to Bleeker." Her teeth were chattering.

Donatello looked at her. "Near 2nd Time Around?"

She blinked at him for a moment. "Yes, it's a few blocks away. I live on Bank St. near the playground on Bleeker." She eyed him suspiciously.

Donatello nodded. "A friend of mine owns that shop, don't worry." _'Why did I just tell her that?' _He shook his head as he pulled her close and swooped his arm under her legs. Her eyes went wide. "If you get scared just tell me ok." He could feel her hide her face in the crook his neck and it made a strange feeling float cross his chest and gut, he held her closer.

As he jumped from building to building, running swiftly over roof tops. All the while thinking of why this girl is being chased by people like that? Why did she need help? Who is "_the boss"_? They Shredder hadn't been seen in year, and Hun had more than this petty theft to keep him sitting pretty.

"Which building?" He asked as he got close to the park.

"The first building over there, number 69, fourth floor landing on the right." She held on tighter as he jumped the few building to her apartment balcony. She quickly opened the window and slipped in. Donatello followed looking to see his brothers across the street. Mikey gave him double thumbs up, but quickly put his hands down after Leo shot him the look. Raph stood brooding, twirling his sia in his one hand.

'_What the hell were you thinking Donnie?' _The turtle chided himself as he followed behind the dark hair beauty. He glanced around the apartment taking in the strange décor. The weird and macabre mix with modern tech. Skeletons' and things in jars mixed with quack medical devious and dark art. He walked by a cat skull on a post in a jar. He noticed little dials you could turn. His curiosity pick as he turned one and the cats head slowly pulled apart revealing the inside. He smiled as he turned them back and forth, watching the cats head explode and come back together.

"I made that myself." The dark hair girl with dark eyes said. She was standing with a leopard print towel. "Took me hours to figure out, but I think it turned out nicely. What do you think?" She walk toward him handing the towel over.

"Never seen one before." He nodded at her as he toweled off. "But I must admit the concept is amazing and disturbing." He saw her blush a little and look down at her feet. "I do like it though." He said softly as his hand stopped on his plastrons as those eyes looked up at him a small smile played on her thin pink lips.

"I'll be back," She started to walk backwards. "I'm going to change." She turned with a smile and bounced up the stairs.

He stood opened mouthed. _'Was she flirting? Did I imagine that? Did I slip into an alternate reality?'_ These questions played over and over in his head. For twenty years, only a handful of humans had gotten to know them and not run. Never once did any of them act like her. A small tap came from the window startling Donatello out of his inner musings. Walking over it was Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

"Good job bro!" Mikey whispered excitedly. "She's hot." Looking around the apartment. "And she's a nerd like you."

"Shut up Mikey!" Leo and Raph whispered angrily in unison. _'Never a good sign.' _ Donatello thought to himself.

Loe spoke first. "Why are you in HER home? We are ninja!"

"I don't trust her Don. I mean look at this crap." Raph spit out. "Fuckin' weird."

"Guys, she's in trouble. I think she's mixed up in the purple dragons somehow." Donatello pleaded. "She may even lead us to Hun."

Leo sighed. "Fine. Get the information you need and be done with her."

"But Leo man what if she needs 'extended protection'?" Mikey asked and wiggled an eye ridge at Donatello.

Raph grunted, Leo sighed. "Get in, get out, come home."

Mikey chuckled. "Yeah dude, come home." He winked and broke into the goofiest grin.

Leo palmed his face dragging his hand down and shook his head. "Could you, for once, keep your mind out of the gutter Mikey."

"Ha ha, nope." Mikey's stupid grin was infectious and before they all knew it they were smiling too, even Mister Bad Ass Raph.

They heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. The three brothers left Donatello to his own devises and disappeared. He wasn't worried. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew they were there.

...

Hana turned leaving the costumed turtle man downstairs to towel off. She thought it was odd that his makeup wasn't running. Must be one of those high grade special FX jobs. She bounced upstairs to change, nervous and excited. In the gear, his mannerisms and body language was hot. She couldn't help but casually flirt with him.

She pulled of her wet clothes and underwear hanging them up her bathroom and plunged into her closet. "What says I think you're cute and you saved my life and I'm really into you but I'm not a whore?" she mumbled to herself as she stood naked. Looking down she decided to start with the basics. She pulled on her best bra and lacy panties, brushing her wet hair and pulled it into a high pony tail. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror. "Wow, chick. You look like shit." She rushed back to the bathroom washing off and reapplying a light touch of makeup. Going back to her wardrobe, she pulled out a black and white halter top and a pair of black capris. She pulled out a nice pair of ballet flats and made her way back to him.

When Hanna made it down, he was by the window with her towel patting his skin dry. His turtle shell was glistening. He was tall, over 6 foot and lanky even under the heavy turtle costume. But she was only 5'3" so most people were taller than her. He had gear on his legs like a football player and something like a samurai would wear hanging around his waist covering his front. Communication gear was attached on his back and she wondered what the others were like.

He turned to see her and stopped like he was mesmerized by her. Hanna walked closer and his eyes followed her. She'd never had anyone look at her like this before. So completely. "You want some coffee?" He nodded and followed her into her kitchen.

He cleared his throat. "Nice place you got here."

She felt a pang of sadness. "My grandmother gave it to me as a graduation present. She said that since I was in college that I needed to learn some life skills." She smiled and lightly laughed. "I didn't know what she meant at the time but now I believe that she was protecting me." She sighed and turned to rinse and fill the pot.

"Protect you from what?" Mystery man asked.

Hanna shrugged. "My family is not the nicest of people." She paused to think of how to word it without frightening him away. "We are pretty dysfunctional. Anyway," she turned and looked at him. "I don't even know the name of my hero."

His smile lit up his face even through the disguise. "Donatello. Most people call me Don or Donnie. And… you are?" His eyes were intelligent and gentle. She got lost for a moment staring like a love struck damsel in one of the old black and whites. His lips quirked another smile. "Would you prefer I call you ma'am?"

She shook her head, "Uh, no. I'm sorry." It was her turn to clear her throat. "My name is Hanna. Hanna Lords."

"Well Ms. Lords it was my pleasure saving you." Donatello offered his three finger hand and she promptly laid her hand in it. He gently pulled it to his lips, closed his eyes, and kissed her hand. She felt her body clench in response and her breath hitch. He slowly opened his eyes and she felt herself becoming lost again in those deep brown eyes. He smiled, cleared his throat, and placed her hand down on the counter. "Now, would you like to tell me why you need my help?"

Hanna sighed deeply. "Yes, but first coffee." She turned to get the cups, creamer, and sugar. Busying herself, trying to think of where to start. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." His reply was soft, unhurried. She like how calm he made her. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

"Is there anything you don't like?" She turned with two poured cups, setting the cream and sugar close to him.

He thought for a moment. "Marshmallow and anchovy pizza." She stopped jaw dropped in horror at the very idea. "Uh, don't ask. No there's not much I don't like." In stunned silence she started pulling out deli meat, cheese, and bread. Along with other sandwich toppings.

As she made the sandwiches she began. "When I was twelve, my parents died in front of me." Donatello set down his cup. "It messed me up pretty bad. I got sent to live with my grandmother and I lost my mind. I was out with the wrong crowed doing some pretty messed up things. I got involved with a guy named Johnny B." Donatello folded his hands. "I'm pretty smart with computers, and he took advantage of that. Or I let him use me. It was fairly mutual." She shook her head at the long lost memory. "Like any bad ride it ended badly and I got the rap. I am lucky my grandmother is… was who she was and got me off with a light slap on the wrist." She sighed and finished the overflowing sandwiches, cutting them at an angle. "Truth be told it would have went better if I would have just went with the police." She laughed at the bitter sweet memory. "My grandmother did not suffer fools easily and after my stunts she made me sign a contract stating that I would finish school, do community service, and attend therapy sessions while in her care. I had missed so much school that I had to be home schooled and monitored for about four years." She slide the plate to Donatello and looked up at him for the first time. "She's the reason I got my shit together and graduated. Some people never do. And that's where I am now. Johnny B saw me while I was doing one of my outreach programs and cornered me. Said he worked for some big shot and wanted to get me in and if I was good to him he'd make me one of his girls." Hanna rolled her eyes. "I told him where to go and left. That's when he started having me followed and stalking me. I've told the police. Even have restraining orders out against him and others. I even tried to take it to court. Even my grandmother lawyers couldn't make anything stick. Everything is just in limbo." She shrugged in frustration looking down at her sandwich.

"It's good you should eat." Donatello said through a mouthful of lettuce and tomato. "Milk?"

Hanna turned and got him a large glass of milk. Watching him gulp it down as she took a long drink of her deliciously sweet coffee. "That good huh?"

Donatello smiled shyly and took another large bite. "Who's your grandma?"

Hanna pause. "Uhh, Diana Errickson." She squeaked out.

Donatello nearly choked on his milk. "What?!" He eyed her wildly. "One of the CEO's of T.G.R.I.?"

She nodded. "Late CEO. She passed away some months ago." Hanna looked down willing herself not to cry. The women was mean, hateful, and ruthless. She also stood by her when no one else did. Her aunt and uncles shit when she took her in. The unwanted daughter of a wild sister and a good for nothing no body inventor. Or so they thought. She took a deep breath and look up at Donatello. His eyes were wide but soft.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure Johnny B wants you for more than your," He looked her up and down. "Tech skills. He obviously knows who you are or knows who you were then. Now who are you?"

"Just someone who doesn't want to be that person ever again." She sighed. "I know who I am now, I'm not lost or angry. I just want to do good things." She looked into his eyes. Pleading with him on some level to understand. She saw it in his face first, oddly enough, it visibly relaxed, then his shoulders, then his body.

"Ok." He nodded. "I believe you."

She felt a wave of relief sweep over her. She dived into her sandwich as he finished his off. She scooted her other half to him and he looked up at her. She nodded. "I usually eat only half at a time." He lifted if and took a huge bite, crunching away, looking pretty content.

They finished eating and she poured another cup of coffee for them both. "So I noticed you have a lot of tech on your back." She couldn't believe she was trying to seduce him with geek talk. "Wanna see mine?"

He stopped and gulped. "Wha… huh?"

"Perv." She laughed and rounded the counter, reaching for his hand. He looked dumbfounded as she pulled him through the apartment and up the stairs. He stumbled a couple times as she led him to her sanctuary. "Ok." She giggled. "Close your eyes." He looked confused. "Just do it. I promise no weird stuff." He looked even more confused and slightly disappointed. She marvel at the way his costume picked up on the slight nuances of his expressions. She gasped. "Double perv."

He rolled his eyes. "Well are you going to show me or not."

"Uh, fine!" She pouted. "For the recorded, you are no fun." She pointed her finger and on the last few words tapped his chest. She turned on her heels and opened the door to her toy room and stepped in. The lights came on automatically and Donatello gaped. There were parts and machines everywhere. "Well come in." She smiled. "I figured you may like it." Hanna walked around to her latest project. A little robot. "I always wanted my own R2D2. This is the closest I've come so far."

Donatello looked like her was on cloud nine. He walked over to her slowly trying to take everything in as she powered on Ro-be. "Is that an X-Box sensor?"

"Yeah." She beamed. "It is the most sensitive recognition scanners I can find right now. This is Ro-Be 2."

He laughed for the first time around her. It was really nice. "Do I want to know what happened to number one?"

She started to laugh as well. "Let's just say, technical difficulties that went awry."

"Yeah I've had that happen before." He chuckled looking down at her.

She caught herself thinking _'He has such nice eyes.' _She smiled and said. "You know what, somehow I knew you would."

And for a moment they just stood there. As Ro-Be made his way around her gear room, they just stood still. Looking at each other. Enjoying the view. When a ring went off and startled Donatello. He patted himself down looking for the source of the ring. Nervously he excused himself to the hallway.

She lend against the door to hear him.

"_No Leo… Yes I do think she needs our help… I think you're over reacting… She's not like that… We just have a lot in common… I want to stay a bit longer just in case… I, no, I don't have those intentions… Leo I'm staying until dawn I'll see you at home." Click. He let out an exasperated sound._

She backed away from the door. He walked in flustered and looked at her. "Were you listening?" She nodded. "How much did you hear?"

Hanna shrugged. "Your side." She placed a hand on his arm, noticing with some wonder how warm it was. "I'm glad you're staying."

"Me too."

"You wanna fiddle around with some of these gadgets." She smiled looking up at him lifting her eyebrows at him.

He lifted his hand to her hip and smiled. "Yeah. I do."

It made Hanna giggle uncontrollably. "Triple perv."

He frowned slightly. "Is that bad?"

"I don't think so." She moved her hand up to his shoulder, feeling the texture and hardness of it, and it dawned on her. "This isn't a costume, is it?"

Donatello hesitated. "No." He said quietly almost apologetically. "It's not."

"Huh," Hanna said soaking it in. Looking into his beautiful and intelligent eyes. "Weirder things have happened I guess." She moved close to him placing a hand on his cheek, still looking into his eyes.

He looked scared. "You're not frightened?" She shook her head no. "It's ok that I'm here?" She smiled and nodded yes.

"Donatello, you saved me." She stepped closer. "My grandmother always said don't judge a person by their looks, looks a deceiving and fall away with time, judge a person by their actions and you will know their true intent. Everything your actions are telling me is that I can trust you no matter what."

He looked on the verge of tears and his breathing had quickened. Donatello pulled her closer. "You mean that?"

She nodded yes, and then needing to spoke it. "Yes Donatello. I do mean that."

His other hand came to rest on her other hip. "So." He said shyly. "You have been flirting with me?"

She could feel the crimson spread across her face as she smiled and giggled. "Yes, I have been flirting with you."

He smiled and slowly moved his face closer to hers. "So you were the one being pervy." He smiled and as she felt herself begin to smile back he closed the gap between them. Kissing her softly and slowly at first. She felt her arms move up and around his neck. She was kissing him back. The sensation burst through her heart and all the way down to her toes.

He walked her to the closest table, all the while never taking his lips off hers, pushing some of the random pieces and parts aside and lifting her up with ease to set her on the work bench. One hand was one her back and the other was roaming and kneading. He was making strange chirps and low churring sounds that rumbled through him and reverberating in her. Hanna had never been so turned on in her life. The short list of lovers she had had never made her feel like this.

Donatello pulled back a little, nuzzling her neck. "I want to wait to do anything else." Hanna whimpered softly. "I know, I can smell how ready you are. But I want your mind to be ready as well." He eased her down and her legs felt like pudding in a skin bag. Nothing was wanting to work. Donatello held onto her for a little longer while her legs decided to take there sweet time working.

Hanna looked up at Donatello. "I have never been kissed like that."

"I'm sure." He chuckled.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." She squeezed his arm. "That, was, intense."

"Well then," He shrugged. "Good. Cause I've never kissed anyone like that before."

...

Leonardo was pissed. Donnie had just hung up on him. And for what? A girl? "Grrrrrr, we're leaving." He barked.

"Huh, just like that fearless." Raph sneered. He was in a combative mood like always. "What? The brainiac gonna get him some?"

"Awww yeah." Mikey did a little dance. "Go Donnie, go Donnie." Raph and Leo both looked at him. "What? She's hot. I'd do her."

"No!" Leonardo snapped. "He knows the rules and so do you Mikey."

"Yeah." Raph huff. "Don't mean we always follow'em, do we Masta Leo." With that Raph turned and took a running leap to the next building.

"Ha ha!" Mikey laughed. "Last one home is a rotten turtle egg!"

Leonardo sighed and took one more look at his brother following that girl like a puppy. It looked like they were having a serious discussion in that upstairs room of hers. They were too close for Leonardo's liking, and then he saw the impossible. His brother was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. His jaw dropped.

He turned to head toward the lair. Leonardo was going to have a serious talk with Donnie, but first he was going to talk with Master Splinter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contains adult themes, language, and content. All characters involved in adult situations are 18+ years.**

**Important information: I do not own TMNT or any other reference I make to current popular culture, I am just a fan whose mind runs wild sometimes. The TMNT look will be that of the 2014 movie, I like that they have stylized clothing. The rest will be sort of a mash up. Like my own little multi-verse. As always, I love to hear from you. I enjoy both praise and constructive criticism.**

Chapter 2:

Hunting Shadows

Donatello slipped into the lair just as dawn was peaking. He couldn't believe he had found someone, a girl that liked him. They talked, built little machine toys that flew, and laughed. They laughed a lot. But most shocking to him was that she kissed him. They had kept kissing, all night. He never knew how nice it could be.

He crept in, listening for the slightest movement. He figured everyone was still asleep. He could hear Raph's monstrous snores, Mikey's light mumbling in his sleep. He couldn't hear Master Splinter or Leo. It made him move faster. He didn't know what either one would say, but it wouldn't be good. There were rules in dealing with humans and human females, and he broke almost every single one tonight.

Donatello tip toes to the stairs. _'Almost home free!' _ He thought excitedly. Then he heard it. The strike of a match, the flare of fire, the soft glow of light from a candle.

"This is unexpected Donatello. Come here my son." A steady voice from behind called out. Master Splinter had been waiting for him. "We have much to discuss about tonight's… events." Donatello sighed, shoulders slumping, he turned to his sensei and waited. "Sit." He walked over and knelt in front of him. The old rat's dark grey fur laced with white hairs of age. His eyes and ears were still sharp and could pick up the slightest noise. "Start from the beginning and we will go from there."

Donatello sighed and looked up into his father's eyes. He saw kindness, concern, and love. That gave him the courage to start. "I was going to the University library to do some research when I heard them..."

…

Hanna woke up positively giddy. Donatello stayed with her all night. She got to fall asleep in arms. The little helicopter they worked on was sitting on her nightstand by the bed. He even painted it purple. It made her smile even bigger just looking at it.

She rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Her thoughts going back a forth from Donatello and last night's events to what she was going to do about her current situation. _'All I can do now is finish school and not get caught by Johnny.' _She scoffed. _'Easier said than done.' _The hot water washed over her and that stupid grin spread across her face. _'At least I'm not alone now.' _With that happy thought Hanna made her way to start the day.

A couple hours later she was running to the bus texting Donatello her schedule for the day. They were supposed to meet up near dusk in one of the parks the he said was between his place and hers. The thought of seeing him again made her heart beat faster.

_[Donnie, catching the bus, first class at 12, excited about seeing you tonight._

_Xo_

_H]_

A few minutes later.

_[Hanna, be careful, stay in public places and around people you know, excited about seeing you tonight as well._

_D]_

Hanna was sitting next to the driver. The campus wasn't that far away but the bus always took forever to get anywhere. She decided to keep texting him.

_[So did you get into trouble when you got home? How old are you anyway?_

_H]_

_[What happened to my hug and kiss? And yes I did, it wasn't that bad though. Father wants to meet you. And I'm 20. And you're 19. Seems pretty good right._

_D]_

His father wants to meet her. Hanna's inside flipped around like a mad fish, she covered her mouth to hide the smile.

_[Well sir if you must know I did not receive one back. Is your father like you? And I don't remember telling you how old I was._

_H]_

_[He's sort of like me. And you did tell me. You were 12 when granny took you in, 4 years with her, 3 years in college. 19. _

_Xoxoxoxo_

_D]_

More people got on the bus and more people got off, and she was sitting there giggling like an idiot. She really enjoyed texting him.

_[Well I just hope he likes me. I couldn't stand if I came in between you and your dad. And aren't you a smart cookie._

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_H]_

She waited. Wow he must either be typing a lot or busy. Two more stops and she'd be at her school. She sighed putting her phone back into her pocket when it chimed.

_[I'm sure he will love you. You're beautiful, intelligent, and funny. Last night was the best night I ever had and I want so many more just like that. I'm just sad that I can't share the day with you as well. And yes I am pretty smart._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_D]_

Hanna hugged her phone. He wanted more nights with her. If she could only have nights then she would take it. Her stop was close so she texted him back.

_[I noticed you keep adding xo's. So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_H]_

She pocketed her phone and hurried off the bus. Jay was waiting for her like she always did at the fountain writing and drawing, her dark blonde hair cut short and flipped up. She looked up at Hanna and did a double take. Her grey eyes taking in her friend carefully. "Did you get laid?"

Hanna's eyes went wide and she scoffed. "No. I didn't."

Jay stretched out her long legs and sat back her light gray eyes assessing her carefully. "You have that just fucked good look going on." A slow smile spread across her face. The small gap between her front teeth always made her look like she was up to no good.

"No I don't Jay." Hanna rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her. A chime issues from her pocket and she hurried to check it.

_[I notice you keep doing it too. And yes, but only if that means I'm your boyfriend._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_D]_

"Right," Jay shook her head peering over Hanna's shoulder to read the text. "I believe you. Who's D? And he better not be some anime freak who has an unhealthy obsession with the vampire hunter."

Hanna quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "What? Can't stand the competition?"

Jay scoffed. "Hell no. That sexy ass vampire hunter is mine."

"No he's not an anime freak. At least I don't think. I meet him last night at the…" Hanna paused remembering the guys waiting for her outside the library. She blinked as Jay stared at her. "I met him at the library last night. He walked me home."

"Good." Jay started putting her notebooks away. "That dude still giving you problems." She looked up at Hanna waiting for an answer. "Was he at the library too?" Her protectiveness shone through her eyes, like a fire raging.

"Yes." Hanna shrank a little. "Donatello helped me."

Jay relaxed a little. "So how'd Mr. D help?"

"He saw me being chased and stepped in." Hanna relaxed a little as well.

"So this, Donatello, sees you being chased, fallows you, and steps in to save the day?" Jay pursed her lips.

"Yeah something like that." Hanna had no idea how to appease her friend. Jay was the first real friend she had ever had.

"And now you two have hooked up after just one day?" Jay's eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, seems like it." Hana giggled nervously.

"Sounds fishy." She finally said after a long hard silent stare. "Too perfect. Well you better text the 'hero' back." She emphasized with air quotes. "And class is in like 10 minutes. I'll be waiting for you after each… of… your… classes." She turned muttering to herself as Hanna ran quickly to keep up.

Another chime went off. It was Donatello again.

_[Are you ok? Who is that girl?_

_D]_

Hanna stared. _'Who's that girl?' _She looked around as she walked noticing the cameras everywhere. She looked at one and she felt an eyebrow raise.

_[Gasp. Shock. Are you stalking me? I'll have you know that this girl is my best friend Jay. And she is escorting me to my classes today._

_H]_

_[Babe I am your cyber-ninja boyfriend, not some random stalker. And you asked for my help last night. I am glad you have a friend so willing to help keep you safe._

_Where are my hugs and kisses?_

_Xo_

_D]_

_[10 minutes into our relationship and I've been reduced to babe? How does that happen?_

_Xo_

_H]_

_[Lol, well all I have to go by is what I see on TV, and by your face I thought you liked it. But if not, would you rather I call you my sun and stars?_

_Xoxo_

_D]_

_[So now you're trying to seduce me with a game of thrones reference?_

_XO_

_H]_

_[Is it working? Your smile says it is._

_XO_

_D]_

_[LOL, yes it is my inner nerd squealed, now stop I have to go to class._

_XOXO_

_H]_

_[Alright my sun and stars. I'll be watching._

_XOXO_

_D]_

"What the hell has you giggling like an idiot?" Jay shot a look over her way.

"Donatello." Hanna skipped sticking her tongue out at the first camera she saw. Her phone chimed.

_ [ :-P_

_Happy much?_

_XOXO_

_D]_

"OK put the pipe down and get to class stoner." Jay chuckled and waved her all to giddy self in the room. "No texting in class."

"Ok see you in a bit." She hurried to her seat and pulled out her phone for one last text.

_[Yes, I'm happy. In a very weird way._ _You'd think the idea of someone stalking me would be disturbing, but right now it strangely comforting. Thought you said you couldn't spend the day with me?_

_XOXO_

_H]_

With that she turned her phone to silent and tucked it in her pocket.

…

Donatello sat at his console reading her messages over and over. He made her happy, a flood of warm feelings ran through his chest. He sat and watched the screens around her campus. No sign of anything yet. He saw Hanna eyeing the camera and smiling. He liked that he could make her feel safe.

He had ran a background check on Johnny B and from his mile lone rap sheet. Donatello was right about the guy being in with Hun. Looked like after Hanna straightened up his life went downhill fast. Assault with a deadly weapon, arson, and drug trafficking all before the age of 16. He got out of two years ago when he turned 18 claiming he wanted to clean up his life. But by that time he was already a member of the Purple Dragons. All he has now are rumors and the restraining order that Hanna put on him and a few of his friends.

He also ran a background check on Hanna. And everything she told him last night checked out. Now her grandmother was a different story. That women had her fingers deep in a lot of different dealings and not all of them seemed legit.

He heard a grunt from behind him. He could tell it was Raph. "That the chicks ex?" He crunched into an apple.

"If you must know, yes." Donatello bristled. "But I like to think of him as the annoying mistake."

Raph grunted a laugh. "What is she doing?" He squinted at the screen.

"Uh, she's in her applied mathematics class." Donatello looked down at her list. "Next is her class in semiotics, and then advanced electrical engineering."

"Huh?" Raph stared at him. "So she's going to school for."

Donatello raised an eye ridge. "She going for an engineering degree in robotic technology and medical applications with a minor in psychology."

Raph looked at him, "And she can do what with that?"

"She wants to help make fully functional limbs for amputees." Donatello glanced at her. "Ones that will fully respond to the brains electric impulses."

"Oh well." Raph crunched into his apple again. "You coulda just said she was smart like you?"

Donatello grumbled. "Yeah, she's smart like me." Typing a command into his computer to change the view of the cameras. Raph wouldn't understand. He was a guy of action. He was always happiest when he was moving or fighting. Hanna was a thinker and tinkerer like him.

"So this guy? Johnny B?" Raph said examining the cameras. "He bad news."

"As far as I can tell." Donatello was running a facial recognition program. "I was planning on briefing everyone later."

"About the girl?" Leo strode in. He always did things with such purpose and confidence. "What have you found out?"

"OK, I was going to wait and yes about the girl and her unwanted guest but," Donatello reached for his folder. "Since you two are here. First Johnny B. Looks like he's in with Hun. And that may mean Hun wants her."

Raph nodded. "And if she's got smarts like you that would mean bad news."

"Wait, what?" Leo looked at Raph and him.

"Yeah Leo," Raph turned to the stunned turtle. "Donnie new girlfriend is a tech head."

Leo eyed Donatello, and in a scary silent voice that reminded him of Sensei. "Girlfriend? Really. Tell me more."

"Uh ok, the preliminary." Donatello started flipping the pages of her file. "She has a respectable I.Q. of 154, a drive to help others, does a variety of community services, and… and…" Donatello stuttered remembering some of the things not on the list. Like how it felt to kiss her, and how soft her hands were on the back of his neck.

"And what?" Leo's eyes narrowed. He wondered if his brother could see him flush.

"Oh, uh, nothing, I got side tracked, it's just a small inheritance." Donatello shut the folder. He knew she'd been left a small amount of cash from her dead grandma, just depends on whose version of small you were deciding to take. It was the other things that were… unsettling.

"How small?" Leo pried.

"Really it's nothing." Donatello went back to his facial recognition program.

"Donnie?" Leo waited. "Donnie, does small mean big?"

"In a manner of speaking." He handed her file over.

Leo skimmed though it and his jaw dropped. "Does she know?"

"I don't think so." Donatello fidgeted looking up at her face. "From what I can gather her aunt and uncles are contesting the will and her grandmothers' lawyers are handling all the messy details."

"I can see why." Leo's eyes narrowed on her screen. "Looks like we know one of the next heirs to T.G.R.I." He looked down at Donatello. "Keep digging."

Donatello nodded. He had already planned to. He had no idea how he was going to protect her from that mess.

…

Hanna and Donatello had been texting all day, to the annoyance of Jay. Hanna had made another giggling sound and turned bright red. Jay just rolled her eyes and took another big bite of her chili cheese fries.

"So am I ever going to meet Mr. D?" Jay lifted a real messy fry and popped it in her mouth.

"I don't know." Hanna sighed. "I hope that you guys do. It's just… he's really different."

Jay scrunched her face. "Jeffery Duhmer or Fifty Shades different?"

Hanna's eyebrows shot up, mouth open, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly where do you come up with this stuff?"

"TV mostly." Jay laughed. "OK, OK, uhm Charlie Manson different or Marilyn Manson different?"

Hanna's eyebrows pulled together. "I have the name of a very good psychologist if you ever feel the need to get help." He phone chimed again and she looked down to read it.

Jay was starting to think that this was an unhealthy start to a relationship. She notice Hanna glance at one of the surveillance cameras. She watched her friend for a few more minutes. "Why do you keep looking at the cameras?"

Hanna smiled down at her most recent text. "No real reason."

Jay's phone beeped. "For the love of god!" She looked down.

_[Tonight the Look. 8:00. 2k. Be there.]_

Just what she needed. "Hey Hanna, when's lover boy coming to see you?"

"Around 8:30. Why?" Hanna looked up concern etched in her face.

"Just tell him to come early." Jay sighed. "Somethin just came up."

…

Hanna could tell her friend was irritated about something, but she couldn't tell. Jay had been disappearing lately. She would see her the some days with bruises or black eyes. She wanted to help her friend but she didn't want her to feel like she was giving her a hand out. Jay never took any of her money. Really the only thing she allowed Hanna to do was cook for her.

_[Can you come early. Jay had something come up._

_XOXO_

_H]_

_[I should be able to. Why do you look so worried? Is she in trouble?_

_XOXO_

_D]_

_[I think she is. Just don't know what it could be. She's a pretty private person._

_XOXO_

_H]_

_[Ok my sun and stars. I'll look into it._

_XOXO_

_D]_

_[What did I ever do without you?_

_XOXO_

_H]_

_[Was wondering that same thing._

_XOXO_

_D]_

_[Don't get cocky lol_

_XOXO_

_H]_

_[Lol not cocky, just have mad skills you just have yet to realize it._

_XOXO_

_D]_

_[Who are you and what have you done with my Donatello?!_

_XOXO_

_H]_

_[I'm right here babe, watching over you. Got some things to do. TTYL_

_XOXO_

_D]_

Hanna smiled putting her phone away. He was watching over her. That she knew. It was weird and kind of creepy and very stalkeresque but she really felt much safer. She looked at Jay. She had stopped eating her chili cheese fries. Which was crazy because Jay loved food. Could put away an entire New York style with the works all by herself. Lately she just didn't seem to eat at all. Or she'd be eating fine and get a text or a call and just stop. Jay pulled out one of her notebooks and began to write and draw again.

"Hey Jay?" Hanna asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Jay answered briskly.

"Are you ok? I mean really Ok?"

"I'm fine Hanna just drop it."

…

Donatello traced the number that called Jay to a pre-pay cell phone. Not lucky for him it was a basic brick of a phone. He had to search for an hour to trigger the GPS tracking on it. _'Guy knows what he's doing. Hard number to track, hard phone to reach.' _He was moving through the heart of the city. Donatello found the car and kept an eye on it and the time. He pulled the plates but it was a no go. Stolen car most likely.

Donatello got up and stretched. Hanna was in her last class of the night. He needed talk to Leo and get something to eat. He made his way into the main corridor and went down the hall to their living room. The abandon subway station had been their home long enough for everyone to carve out their own stop.

Raph had set up a little gym off toward the back with varies piece of equipment that they managed to find. Right now he was going hot and heavy at the bag. Donatello looked around. Mikey was on the couch playing video games. Splinter was in his subway car. He made his way to the dojo area. Leo was doing his katas.

Donatello cleared his throat. Leo looked up at him, breathing heavily. "Yes."

"Well, Hanna asked me to pick her up early because her friend has something to do."

"And?" Leo sheathed his swords.

"Well I was wondering if you could follow said friend." Donatello shrugged. "She said she was worried about her."

Leo's lips went thinner than usual. "We are not babysitters Donnie." Leo walked over and grabbed a wet towel and started to wipe his face and arms.

"I know but she is in some kind of trouble if you would just follow her…" Donatello was cut off by Leo's hard line stare. "OK… OK. I'll just ask Raph, or… Mikey to go." He started to walk away when he heard Leo sigh.

"Fine." Leo walked up to him. "Where is she?"

Donatello smiled. "I put her GPS signal in you shell cell already."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "Oh you did."

Donatello chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well, you are the best choice for the job. Right?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "Right."

"OK, uh, well from what Hanna says she's been more quite than normal. Going out at weird time, sometimes coming back with bruises and cuts, a drop in appetite." Leo nodded at all this information. "She just wants to know what's up."

Leo sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine I'll follow her. But you owe me."

Donatello smiled. "I'll take it off your tab."

Leo laughed. "Alright brother." He turned to go get ready.

Donatello walked to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before he showered and went to see Hanna. He felt more nervous now then he was last night. He wondered to himself if that was normal. He decided to Google it later and went on to the bathroom.

…

Leonardo was tracking Hanna's troubled friend Jay. She was dressed in a tight short deep blue dress with matching shoes. Her short dark blonde hair had that flared messy look that was trending these days. From this distance he could tell she was all tall and all leg.

He noticed a car pull around and pick her up. _'OK, nothing unusual there.' _He followed the car. It was quite a feat given he was racing across roof tops. He should have took the van. Or Raph's bike. He chuckled at that thought.

About thirty minutes later they stopped and a club. Lights flashing and music bumping. Leonardo took a closer look. _"Why do they need guards on the roof?' _He moved for a closer look.

…

Jay was being lead down the hallway. The bright lights hurt her eyes and the smell, well, the smell was invading. It made her nose crinkle at the assault. It was stall smoke and sex. _'How did I get myself into this mess?' _She had asked this over and over again the past couple of months. _'Why didn't I just take out a couple more student loans and be done with it? _That point was moot. She had tried and she still had a load of bills to pay plus the left over tuition that the loans and grants didn't cover. _'Why does life have to be so damn expensive?' _Another question that had plagued her. She was just stripping first still barely scrapping by with her shitty apartment. It was on a shitty night that this fat high roller came in telling her she could make three as much just talking to men, all she had to done was be one of his escorts. It sounded great at the time until she was told that she was going to have to start sleeping with these men.

Now she wondered why she just hadn't taken Hanna's offer of room and board. It would have made life a little easier, but for some reason it just felt wrong to her. _'Yeah, free food and housing is such a crime to accept from you best friend. Wake the fuck up Jay it's because of your stupid pride we're in this mess right now.' _

They had finally got to the double doors to Mr. Bugiardini tacky over done office. It literally had leopard print walls. Jay shuttered. It was like a bad porno movie exploded in that room. Which was pretty fitting for the gaudy over weight pimp who was sitting behind a gold painted overly large monster of a desk.

"Ahh there's my little _bellissima." _He got up from his desk and walked around kissing both her cheeks. The sour smell of liquor, cigars, and overpriced cologne clung to him making Jay's stomach turn and head hurt. "You made it. Sit, sit Jay-ina." He led her to one of the overstuffed purple chairs, placing her in it before he sat one legged up on his ridiculous desk. "Now, we must discuss your schedule and payments."

Jay's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" She asked softly. She knew from experience to keep her temper in check. Last time she even hinted at anger she got a black eye for it.

"Aww _bella, _you know how the business can be." His too thick lips twisted in a false smile. "We have your clients lined up for the night but before that you need to, how you say, warm up."

"Warm up how?" Jay started getting anxious. Her eyes looking around the room at all the security guards. Some were liking their lips and others were adjusting their more privet parts.

"Now, now _bellissima, _all the girls have to pay for our generous protection." His hand went to smooth back his greasy hair. "And now is your time to pay, yes?"

Jay was taken by surprise from behind. Her left arm yanked violently behind her. Mr. Bugiardini moved off his desk as she was pushed over it. She heard a pop in her shoulder and screamed out. Her reward was being slapped across the face by one of the guards as Mr. Bugiardini ripped off her panties.

"No!" She screamed. "No, please, no!" Her arm was forced back even more as she felt him forcefully push himself into her. Jay's hips hit the hard desk with a crack. The pain paled in comparison to her throbbing shoulder. "Stop! Please stop!" She begged and screamed as he continued to assault her.

He took a handful of her hair and pulled her back painfully. Huffing and panting he growled into her ear. "You asked for this. Remember that you stupid whore." He slammed her back down on the desk as he fucked her harder grunting with the effort. She felt like she was going to throw up. She wanted it to stop.

She was seeing starts. She could feel wetness on her face but didn't know if it was tears or blood. Then the lights suddenly cut out. Jay heard Mr. Bugiardini yell something in Italian then gun shots and yelling, the sound of men hitting the floor. The lights from the gun fire blinded Jay as she sank slowly to the floor. She wondered vaguely if she could crawl to the door. Her head was throbbing and spinning, her shoulder ached and she could barely lift it.

Then as suddenly as the chaos started, silence. She jumped as gentle arms lifted her. Jay started to fight and a soft voice rumbled from the man's chest. "Shhhh, shhhh, its ok. I'm her to help." With that she relaxed. "Just try to stay awake OK. I think you have a concussion. Let's get you out of here."

"OK." Jay said quietly as she felt him run and jump effortlessly. The cool breeze of the night made her flinch. She had no idea how long he ran with her. The effort to just stay awake was a challenge. She felt herself being lowered and a soft hands turning her face.

"That's pretty nasty. Let's clean it up a little." His voice was calm and soothing. A salve on the horror that had just taken place. His gentle hands slowly cleaned her face, wiping clean the blood and tears. Her whole body hurt and she could feel wetness between her legs. "Uhm, if you could. You're bleeding a little, uh, in your uh, well." He cleared his throat. "After what you went through I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She was only just now able to focus. And she could see what he was talking about. Jay was no virgin but her unreadiness and the force and brutality ripped her. She pushed her knees together a little more tightly despite the pain, and wrapped her one good arm around her legs pulling them close. Looking up, her gray eyes met blue as tears streamed down her face. She laid eyes on her savior and gasped.

…

The girl, women, Jay, was crying. Leonardo had no clue what to do next as she look up at him and gasped. _'That's what she needs after being raped.' _He thought bitterly. _'My green face greeting her.' _He waited for her reaction other than the crying she was already doing. "Are you OK?"

Her eyebrows pulled together quickly. "No." Her breath staggered as she tried to take talk. "I'm not OK." She was just sitting there looking at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, OK." Leonardo rubbed the top of his head. "Is there anything I can do?"

Her lower lip quivered as she spoke. "Hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright, because right now it doesn't."

He stood there for a moment. _'That's all? No Ahhh get away from me you freak.' _He figured it must be shock as he sat next to her and put his arm around her pulling her close as she laid her head on his plastrons and wept. "Shhhhh, shhhhhh, now, now, I know it doesn't feel like it now, but everything will be alright." He whispered quietly. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head no. "He didn't finish so no DNA."

"Oh." He was starting to feel very uncomfortable having this discussion.

"Thank you." She whispered as she continued to cry.

Those two words hit him harder than Raph on a bad day. He was officially now in foreign territory. "Uh, you're… welcome." He let her cry for a little longer. "You're not scared of me?"

Jay laughed, it bubbled uncontrollably like it was falling out of her. "I think I'm a little more freaked out that I was just raped then of a giant talking turtle saving me." She pushed herself up with her right arm and wiped her tears. "Way to be self-centered hero."

Leonardo chuckled with embarrassment and scratched his the place between his nostrils. "Sorry, I don't get this often."

"Obviously." She shifted and winced grabbing her left arm.

Leonardo scolded himself. "Here let me help you." He scrambled up and stood her up gently. Her eyes met his again and a weird uncomfortable feeling rushed through his chest. "Uh, come over her to the corner of the wall." She nodded as he placed her shoulder at the corner. Placing one hand on she shoulder his other hand pulled her arm slow up and forward as he waited for it to pop back into place.

"Ahh! Fucking Jesus God Damn Mother Fucker! What the Fucking Hell Shit!" She smacked the wall with her good hand as the stream of curses shot out of her mouth as her shoulder slipped back into place.

Leonardo chuckled. "Yeah trust me, I do what that feels like." He massaged her hand. "Breathe through it. That's it. Good."

Several deep breathes later. "OK, OK, whew, holy hell. That hurt." She smiled weakly up at him flexing her fingers slowly. "So giant talking turtle, do you have a name or is this a delusion brought on by a high stress situation?"

"Here." He handed her a small hand towel, turning around to give her some privacy. "My name is Leonardo, and the pain should tell you that this is no dream." He shifted his weight. "I am a giant talking turtle who practices the art of the ninja." He felt her small hand tap his shoulder lightly, he turned to look at her. "And I was asked to keep an eye on you tonight by my brother." She had the towel fisted in her hand but he could still smell the blood and sex on it. That uncomfortable tight feeling moved from his chest to his groin. "Uh, you, you can keep that."

She looked down at the rag and nodded. Her gray eyes met his again. "How does your brother know me?"

Leonardo shrugged. "Not my brother, your friend."

Her eyebrow raised as her head turned to the side as she thought about that piece of information. Leonardo could see the wheels in her head turning. "Oh my god." Jay's eyes went wide. "She said he was different but I didn't think…"

"Yeah." Leonardo couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice. "We get that a lot."

She shook her head vigorously. "Uh, no, really that's not what I meant… I was just… it's just, well, I don't know." She threw her hands up and sighed in exasperation. "Fuck why not."

Leonardo chuckled. "That about sums it up. You want to stop by your place to, uh." He looked her up and down. "Change?"

She rolled her eyes. "You may be a turtle but you all dude aren't you?"

His eyebrows shot up and he stammered. "Uh… wha… I… I'm… not even sure what that means?"

She sighed and nodded. "Join the club." Jay shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not turtle man."

Leonardo could feel his head quirk to the side slowly. "Turtle man?"

"Yeah, well come on man we gonna do this or not?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just going to pick you up and we'll go." He walked over and put his arm under hers. Her body tensed a little.

"Not you." She said quietly. "Trust me, not you."

He breathed out. "OK." Lifting her quickly he took off running.

…

Donatello was at the storm drain in the park where the agreed to meet. He was fidgeting. She was late. Looking at the time again on his wrist, he started pacing again. The small crunch of twigs caught his attention. He looked up quickly falling back into the shadows as Hanna crept slowly around the corner.

His eyes took in the full sight of her. She was wearing a strapless black dress with a purple sash and a large purple flow set to one side. She looked behind her, slowly turning, he could see the large head of a peacock surrounded by flowers and full of color peeking up on the right shoulder and going down her back disappearing under the cloth.

A large intake of air filled his lungs. He wasn't even aware that he had stopped. She turned quickly looking in. He stepped out of the shadows slowly. Their eyes met and a smile spread across her face. She rushed to the gate.

"I was getting worried about you." He quickly undid the lock and pulled her in wrapping his arms around her. "You… you look really nice." He breathed in her scent he could feel her hands snake around his shoulders. A warm feeling spread though his chest. _'Is this love? Do I love her?' _

She made a small sound as she pulled him closer. "Stalking is illegal." She whispered.

He laughed. Really laughed. _'God how long has it been since I really laughed like this.' _He looked down at her smiling eyes and kissed her. He put his for head on hers and caressed her face. A small chur escaped when she place her hands on his.

She giggled. "What is that noise you make?"

Donatello pulled away to looked at her scared of what he might see but needing to see it. What he saw took his breath away. Curiosity, warmth, and something unfamiliar to him. "Uh, it's just a noise we make when we're happy."

She smiled shyly. "I make you happy."

"Among other things."

"Oh really." She laughed. "And please do tell what those other things may be."

"You don't want to know." He chuckled lifting her into his arms. She raised her eyebrow at him. "I don't want you to get your pretty dress dirty."

"If you say so." She giggled wrapping her arms around him lightly placing her head in the crook of his neck running her nose along his skin.

Another small chur made its way out and she stifled a giggle. He cleared his throat. "Alright then let's go meet the family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This does contain adult language, themes, situations, and content.**

**Important information: I do not own TMNT or any other reference I make to current popular culture and/or movies, I am just a fan whose mind runs wild sometimes. The TMNT look will be that of the 2014 movie, I like that they have stylized clothing. The rest will be sort of a mash up. Like my own little multi-verse. As always, I love to hear from you. I enjoy both praise and constructive criticism.**

Chapter 3

Flowers Dance while Shadows Prance

Hanna was in his arms again. Safe from the world. She loved the way he smelled, loved the way he scooped her up. It was hard not to fall for him. He was more than unique, more than anything she had ever seen in her few short years. Her heart told her to tell him everything, but her mind was a fearful place full of demons and doubts.

They were so different and yet so similar. Her mind reeled with the analytical side berating in her head like an angry kicking mule, and her heart soared into the land of possibility. She had so many questions to ask. It was the fear that made her stop. Hanna needed to decide. But was it too soon?

She glanced up at him, memorizing the contours of his strange and beautiful face. The purple against his light green skin, the line of his jaw, the shape of his eyes, the unique texture of his skin. It was soft and hard, smooth yet bumpy. She was fascinated, infatuated, and more than anything lustful. Her answer came in the form of spreading warmth radiating from her heart. Fear is only the uncertainty of the unknown. With that knowledge stirring to a life of it's own she made her choice.

He slowed down and looked at her, chuckling nervously. "Uh… what?"

Hanna reached up her hand, placing it on his face and let her fingers trail down making him stop. He looked down at her, eyes full of an untapped passion. His exhale was slow and controlled. "Yes?" The question felt like a promise of things yet to come.

"You're beautiful." Hanna's voice was just a whisper as her hand came in contact with the upper ridge of his plastron. Her fingers tracing the line between. The contrast of hard and soft, smooth and rough made her fingertips tingle. She felt her insides pulse to an unheard beat as she looked up at him.

Donatello's eyes moved forward as his breathing became ragged, his muscles tensing as her fingers tracing lines across his skin and chest area. He stopped moving as his dark eyes meet hers. He pulled her closer brushing his lips against hers, slowly at first, testing, tasting. Feeding the ember inside her, stoking it to a roaring inferno.

They were clinging and clawing at each other. Hanna knew she would never be able to get enough of him. She only hoped Donatello felt the same way.

"Alright knock it off!" Hanna and Donatello were both startled by a load booming voice. A huge hulking turtle in a mask similar to Donatello's, only his was red stood in front of them with his large arms crossed tapping his foot impatiently. "Geez I been standin here for five minutes trying to get you two to break it up!" He gave Donatello a crooked smile. "You got pink stuff all ova' ya lips." He shrugged. "Looks good Donnie." He turned and dropped down a hole in the floor snickering. His husky voice echoed off the walls. "Hey everyone liven up she's here."

Hanna looked at Donatello and the red clad turtle was right. She started giggling and took a small tissue out of her bag wiping off her lipstick. "It was supposed to be long lasting and smudge proof." He raised an eye ridge and a small smirk played on his lips. "You alright Donatello." Her soft voice pulling him out of his daze.

"I… Yeah… It's just…" He sigh shaking his head slightly. "Nobody's ever really brought a girl home. Well," He shrugged. "I guess April and Irma don't really count we never thought of them any other way than friends. It's just this is… unusual… especially for me." He lowered her slowly, lost in his own thoughts. "You want me to go down first." His voice quiet and lacking its usual color.

Hanna smiled to herself as she gasped putting a hand to her chest as she feigned shock. "Is this just a ploy to see up my skirt, honestly how big of a pervert are you. Really?" She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

Donatello laughed softly, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "Well I wasn't thinking about that until now." He winked at her. "Maybe I should go down first."

Hanna made her eyes wide and softened her voice. "Well than maybe you should." A giggled bubbled over. "Wait. How's my lipstick?"

Donatello walked over and tilted her chin up. Taking her tissue, he carefully cleared the wayward lip color from her face. Kissing her softly when he was done. "There." He turned walking toward the camouflaged hole. He bent and pulled up, extending the ladder and locking it. He gave her a half smile as he made his way down.

…

Raphael stomped down the stairs. He had just witnessed his little geeky brother sucking face with some human girl. It pissed him off, made his stomach turn at the sight of it, and deep down in a place he would never admit was there, he was jealous. And he didn't like the feeling at all.

Mikey came running up to him. "She's here? How do I look?" He asked as he flexed his biceps.

"Don't think she'll be into ya numb nuts." He spit the words out harshly at him.

Mikey eyed him suspiciously. "What's got you in a pissy mood? I mean you're always pissed, but today it seems different."

Raphael snorted at him to cover up his shock. Mikey was the last person he thought would see through him. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He growled at him.

Mikey put his hands up in a show of surrender. "Nothin bro nothing." And then his eyes focused on the ladder.

Raphael turned to see Donnie looking up the chicks skirt as they made their way down the ladder. As he stepped down, when she got closer his brothers' hands went to her waist and lifted her down slowly. He'd never seen Donnie act like this. It was another thing that disturbed Raphael.

"Dude she's hot." Mikey whispered eyeing her up and down. "I think I have to adjust my shell."

She looked like a fucking Disney princess walking around her eyes all wide and shit. "Shut it Mikey." He said as she turned and smiled up at Donnie putting her hand gently on his plastron. It looked like he lost himself in that one simple movement of hers. Raphael felt that burning fire start to burn though his chest.

"I want one." Mikey said excitedly.

Raphael smacked his brother on the back of his head harder than he intended. His little brother looked up at him and backed away. He could only imagine what he saw in his eyes. Raphael could only hope that the Master wouldn't let this fly for long. He needed to hit something. Hard.

Raphael stalked over to his punching bag on the other side of the room. Head low as his eyes moved in a predatory fashion. The first strike always felt good as he pulled his fist up and let it fly. 1, 2, 3, switch, 1, 2, 3, switch, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, duck, 1, 2, 3, duck. He continued this brutal pace long after the sweat started to trickle down his face and along his sides.

While he was punching he heard Master come out, the chick squealed in fear and Raphael smirked. _'Fuckin knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.'_ The soft words coming from Donnie made his blood boil over and the shutting of Splinters door made him glance over.

He paused for a moment. Donnie was staring anxiously at the door as Mikey pulled him over to the couch rapidly fired off questions. _'Huh, she went in the old rats' hole. Shouldn't take long now.' _Raphael smirked as he went back to beating his bag. He felt a little lighter. _'Why? Why do I want this chick to run?' _He vaguely wondered. _'Donnie seemed happy. She seemed to accept him. Shell and all.' _The fire of anger slowly started to turn into a new emotion, pain. _'Neaveh.' _That name caused his hand to skip off the bag.

Raphael had meet her in October, close to Halloween. It was one of the only times he walked openly among the humans. He had started just wanting to blow off some steam. Finding costume only clubs, or going out at certain times of the year that he could openly walk and the humans would think he just had a badass costume on. He even had a couple drunk chicks bring him home to fuck.

But Neaveh was different. Tall, dark skinned, curly hair that bounced when she laughed. She was cool and funny. Even into some of the same things he was. She was a parkour runner and love boxing. They had meet up a couple of times. They'd even had sex. He never thought of that as fucking, or love making, all he knew is that it was different with her.

She asked one day to show her his real face and he came clean. Neaveh freaked out. She threw things, cussed at him, and then lost her shit when she realized she had been having sex with a giant mutant turtle. Raphael was forced to leave when he heard sirens outside. He watched them put her into the back of an ambulance strapped down, mental break. It hit him hard.

Raphael hugged the bag, his breath ragged. He never said anything to his brothers. Never let on to what he had done. Whenever he felt that need in him, he just went to a bar picked up a drunk chick, fucked her good, left and then never went to that bar again.

He walked over to towel himself off and walked back over to Donnie who was a ball of nerves. _'Maybe he'd get it right.' _Raphael thought, hoped. _'Out of all of us, he needs it more.' _Would he ever say that to his brother? Hell no!

Everyone's head turned as they heard feet on the ladder rungs. They all moved quickly to see Leo talking to some chick.

"A fucking 'nother one?" Raphael yelled making them all jump.

…

Leonardo stared at Raph, his outburst was unusual. Although he always had the look of a charging rhino, it made Leonardo wonder about where the anger rose from. He made a step in front of Jay who, despite his effort, side stepped with him.

"So I guess Hanna is here." She smirked up at him.

Leonardo smiled and shrugged. "Guess so." He liked Jay. And he liked her strength. She had a few moments of losing it over the night's events but all in all she was keeping it together well. Even talking to him and letting him comfort her. It was nice. He was happy that he spent all that time listening to April and Irma. All those talks helped him with her. "Well, welcome to our home. What do you think?"

"Doesn't smell as bad I thought it would." She shrugged back.

"She's hot too." Mikey whispered to Donnie. "She has a hot friend, so awesome."

Donnie rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs toward Jay holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Donatello, or Donnie, or Don, whatever you like. You're Hanna's friend."

Jay raised an eyebrow but took his hand. "Oh so your Hanna's new stalker."

Leonardo could see Donnie blush. He stuttered. "Well I… you know… she asked for help and…"

Jay laughed and smacked the back of hand startling Donnie. "You're cool man. As long as you're good at what you do, right?" She eyed him and he blinked rapidly.

Leonardo sighed clapping Donnie on the back in a bro hug. "Course he's good at what he does. This turtle is a genius."

Jay nodded her head. "OK Leo, we'll see." She said as she released Donnie's three fingered hand moving past them and down the stairs. Looking at all the detail of the lair. She stopped at one of the mosaics. "Wow, you don't see stuff like this anymore." She whispered as her fingers brushing the dust off studying the details. "Would you mind if I came down her and took some pictures of these and the architecture."

Leonardo walked down. "Uh, that'll have to be a no." She looked a little disappointed. "We have enemies."

Jay raised that eyebrow of hers skeptically and nodded as Donnie stepped in. "You see if photos of our home ever get out anyone could trace them back to here with old survey records and such, and since we are as unique as we are, we are worried about the Foot or the Purple Dragons, even genetic scientist, can find us. It's a security risk."

"Yeah, so keep ya camera to ya'self." Raph snapped at her. "What are ya a fucking art student?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Actually, yes, I am an art student." Jay shot back at him, Raph's eyes narrowed at her. "And I respect your decision and will keep your secret." She added directing that to Leonardo then turning to Donnie. "Honestly Don, no was enough for me. Geez you're as bad as Hanna with the over explaining." Donnie laughed nervously as she crossed her arms. "So what's next?"

Mikey took this as his cue. "Hi, I'm Mikey. You like video games?"

Jay shrugged. "Sure, why not." She allowed Mikey to drag her to the TV, he tossed her a controller and started a stream of steady conversation.

Raph sneered at Leonardo. "So fearless, this is ya plan. Letting human females just waltz in?"

Leonardo sighed. "No Raph, she was in trouble and she is Hanna's friend. Don asked me to keep an eye on her so I did. End of story."

Donnie push his glasses up. "So she was in trouble?"

"Was and more than likely still is." Leonardo gave a quick rundown of what happened. "So I told her she could come here for a while if she liked." He eyed Raph. "So let's play nice."

"Quit tellin' me what to do Leo!" Raph growled stepped up to him sneering.

"Then quit needing to be told." He eyed his brother, preparing himself for a fight.

Raph cracked his neck. "I need some air." He stomped off. "Gotta feelin this is gonna end bad." He said quietly as he made his way up the ladder slamming the exit closed.

It struck Leonardo as odd that his brother said that. Sure Raph got angry, quickly, and shot off at the mouth. He just seemed different about this. He filed it away to be brought up later.

Donnie was watching Raph as well. "What do you think he means by that?"

"No idea." Answered grimly.

"Does he seem … I don't know… off to you?" Donnie looked over at him. He was a few inches taller than Leonardo and leaner.

"Yep." He looked back at Donnie. "Where's your girl?"

"Still in with Splinter." Donnie nervously glanced back at Splinters car.

Leonardo chuckled. "She'll be ok. But I do need to talk to you about Jay." Donnie eyed the car one more time before turning his attention back to Leonard. "I found her in a sex club." Donnie listened intently as Leonardo proceeded to relay the story skimming over some of the more delicate details. "So what do you think?"

"Hmm," Donnie put his hand to his chin. "Well I can see what I can do one my end, but I would like to ask Hanna how she would like to handle it as well."

"So what's up with you two?" Leonardo couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

Donnie smiled shyly, dropping his voice. "I really like her, and she seems to like me." He looked at the subway car again. "It's the other things that have me worried."

"What other things?" Leonardo asked as he felt his face growing stern.

"Uh," Donnie shifted from foot to foot. "It's a little embarrassing to talk about Leo."

Leonardo felt his face glow as he realized what Donnie was worried about. He cleared his throat. "Well I'm sure you two can figure that out in time."

Donnie nodded and let out a long sigh. "I hope you're right."

"How long has she been with Sensei?" Leonardo asked crossing his arms.

"Feels like forever." Donatello looked at his watch. The amount of stuff he had on him amazed Leonardo at times. "It's been over 30 minutes."

"Well might as well go and watch Mickey and Jay." He led his brother over to the living room area. Jay was holding her own playing Halo while Mikey was chatting on about the game. It was an interesting and entertaining back and forth dialog to say the least.

Leonardo glanced at her face. He had noted that she had tried to cover the ever growing bruise on her face with some make-up. But you could still see the damage to her pretty face. Leonardo shook his head. _'No thoughts like that, Leo, keep it together.'_

"Die! You alien scumbag!" Mikey shouted as Jay laughed.

The door to Master Splinter's room finally opened and he and Hanna walked out smiling and laughing. "I love Japanese food. I can rarely get anyone else to eat it with me." She touched Sensei's arm and gushed excitedly. "Oh, oh, I would love to bring some here with me some time. We could have a little picnic."

"I would very much enjoy that my child." Sensei said laughing as much as she was. "It was a joy to speak to such a bright young women." He looked over at a nervous Donnie and gave a slight nod. "But I will now give you back over to my son who seems anxious to be with you."

Hanna nodded and gave Master a hug. "I look forward to talking to you again Master Splinter."

He chuckled. "As do I." He pulled back and clasped his hands behind his back. "Now, I have a show to watch. This DRV really is convenient." He turned and slide the door back behind him.

Leonardo watched Donnie pull Hanna into his arms. He was a different person around her. Leonardo suddenly got very embarrassed watching them. The way they touched one another, the way they looked at each other. He had to look away.

"Jay." Hanna's sweet voice filled his home. "You're here."

"Yeah." Jay said as she kept staring at the game.

"Jay." Hanna said so sternly that it surprised him. He looked at Jay who went still. "You're here. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Jay looked at Mikey who jumped up. "Who's hungry? I'm going to make some pizza. I'll be in the kitchen." She slowly turned and looked at Hanna.

"Oh no." Hanna's eye filled with tears as she saw her friends face. "Jay please talk to me this has been going on long enough. I have tried to respect your privacy, but you're coming home black and blue and I'm supposed to be your friend and were supposed to be able to tell each other anything."

Jay sighed. "I got in over my head." She shrugged. "Thanks for sending someone after me."

Leonardo saw Hanna's eyes twitch and her back straighten. "Jay that is not an explanation." Her voice was so hard. "Please talk to me."

Jay jumped up and started shouting. "What the fuck do you want me to say to little miss perfect? I had to take a job to pay for school something you wouldn't understand."

The look on Hanna's face made Leonardo move out of the way quickly. He had no idea anyone else could give a look like the master but she hit it dead on. Her next words were soft and terrifying. "Jay, you explain to me right now why half your face is black. And you will give me a satisfactory answer."

Jay hesitated like an animal sensing danger. "I got caught up in an escort service it's no big deal." She shrugged and balled her fist.

"You were tuting!" Hanna screeched loud enough to make Leonardo and Donnie jump back and cover their ear holes. "What on god's green earth were you fucking thinking Jaylynn Marie?" Jay's jaw dropped as her smaller friend walked towards her still screaming. "Have you fucking lost your mind? That has to be it! You have lost you damn mind! That's the only thing I can think that makes any fucking sense! And you have the nerve to fucking shout at me! ME! After… I… grrrrr… you… mmmmm… What the hell Jay!" She huffed, hands to her side, eyes close. Everyone waited. Her next words were calm and laced with an unknown threat. "Tomorrow a few things will happen whether you like it or not. You will move in with me, you will see Dr. Harris my psychologist, you will see Dr. Hindly my gyno, and you will start talking to me… because… if… you… don't…" She let her words hang as she turned. "Where is the bathroom?" Leonardo and Donnie both pointed to the doors on the other side of the dojo. She walked calmly away. As the door swung closed Jay finally relaxed.

"She only cusses when she's really, really mad." Jay looked at Donnie. "So when she does, just give in and do whatever she wants. I forget what her mean face looks like because she's usually pretty sweet and easy going."

Donnie slowly nodded. "Uhm, what's tuting?"

Jay laughed. "It's what she calls prostituting." She rolled her eyes. "She has issues with some words and won't say them or says other things for them." She sigh. "She says dirty words don't belong in a ladies mouth, but she can't lie to me I've seen her porn collection." Jay winked at Donnie and left to go to the kitchen.

"Leo."

"Yes Donnie."

"What just happened?" Donnie's eyes were big.

"I'm not quite sure Donnie." Leonardo looked at his brother. "But good luck."

They both turned at the sound of a sliding door. Master Splinter stepped towards them chuckling. "Well things have surely taken an interesting turn haven't they?"

"You heard?" They both asked at the same time.

Splinter chuckled again. "How could I not. She does have a bright spirit, does she not my son?"

"Yes." Donnie looked toward the bathroom. "She does."

Splinter touched his arm. "She is strong and so are you. You complement each other better than you think. Where you are fearful she is not, where she is fearful you are not. It will be fine my son." With that Splinter headed to the kitchen.

…

Michelangelo was hiding in the kitchen when the bomb went off. He could hear Donnie's little chica ripping into Jay. He was so glade he left as he worked the pizza dough out and around. He stopped when an eerie silence came from the living room. He poked his head out and saw a horrifying sight. Donnie's chick with a Splinter look.

He dove back into the kitchen, heart pounding. Their father only gave them that look when they really messed up. He didn't know the details of what happened and he prayed that he would never be on the receiving end of her anger. He laughed to himself _'He never knew bombs could be so pretty.' _

Jay walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Need any help?"

Michelangelo chuckled. "Hiding in the kitchen?"

"Just following your lead." Jay laughed. "Ok Chef Mickey, what we got goin on?"

He laughed again. "You can cut those veggies for me while I work the second piece of dough."

She saluted him. "Yes sir."

A warm feeling spread through his chest. He liked that she said that like it was the most normal thing ever. Michelangelo couldn't help but watch her move. She had long thin limbs that made everything she did look exaggerated and graceful. It didn't hurt that she was pretty. Donnie's chick was pretty too, but they were both so different. Jay was tall, lean, with short straight blonde hair. Hanna was short, thicker, with dark curly hair. He wondered how they ever became friends.

"What?" Jay asked, not looking up from her task.

"Nothing. Just wondering how you two became friends." The door to the kitchen open and Splinter walked in and went to the fridge.

"Well, she was volunteering at one of the shelters I was staying at." She started cutting the green peppers. "We started talking. We're not that different, actually. She's just quieter about certain things." Splinter had gotten a glass of tea and sat himself at the table. Listening. Jay looked up and stared. "A mouse?"

Michelangelo snorted. "No chica, that's Splinter. Our dad. And he's a rat not a mouse."

Jay processed this new information. "Dad. Makes a strange sort of sense actually." She went back to cutting. "She helped me get back into school and get out on my own. Guess she's helping me again."

"Not so bad." Michelangelo said as he spread the sauce. "Least you know she loves you."

Leo walked in like Splinter he grabbed a glass of tea and sat down opposite of him and took a long drink. "That got intense."

"Don with her?" Michelangelo asked as he and Jay sprinkled the cheese.

"Yeah." Leo glanced at Splinter and back at him. "Like I said it got… intense."

Jay laughed. "She's actually pretty mellow. You just caught her at the wrong time."

"Uh," Leo looked at the door, cocking his head to one side. "Yeah well, uh, never mind."

A soft giggling came from the other side of the door. Michelangelo and Leo looked at each other, about a minute later they both heard the soft click of a door shutting. Splinter finally stood up. "Well I better get back to my show, Carrie is moving to Paris. It was a pleasure meeting you Jaylynn Marie." Jay's eyes went wide and Splinter chuckled as he walked out the door.

Michelangelo put some leftover bacon on one of the pizzas and started slicing some peperoni. "Don't look so shocked, he does that to us too and were ninjas."

Jay's pretty grey eye's landed on him. "You do know that the plural of ninja is ninja… right?"

Leo spit his drink across the table coughing and laughing. "That's only in Japan, here its fine." He wiped his mouth off and cleared his throat.

Michelangelo was laughing too, but only because Leo had lost his drink. "I thought Leo was the only grammar Nazi." He put the pies in the oven and set the timer. "OK little lady, you up for a round of black ops?"

She laughed. "Sure, why not."

"Leo?" Michelangelo wiggled his eye ridges.

Leo finished his glass and put it in the sink. "Alright Mikey I'll play too."

"Far out." Michelangelo grabbed Jays hand and pulled her to the couch. Hopefully the sound of gun fire would drowned out some of the noises coming from Donnie's room.

…

Donatello was talking to Leo when Hanna finally came out of the bathroom. She walked over to them slowly. "Talk to you later bro." Leo turned and retreated to the kitchen.

Hanna gave Donatello a nervous smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem." He lied.

"No?" She looked at him closely. "I kinda went crazy and disturbed the peace in your home. I broke my own rule."

Donatello felt his head pull to one side. "What?"

"My rules of conduct." Hanna put her hands behind her back. "I have certain rules I follow every day. Helps me stay straight."

Donatello chuckled. "You did scare me a little." He confessed. "But it's only because you reminded me of Sensei a little." Hanna giggled, placing both hands to her face. "So this is your rules and not you? Who are you then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone has a code they live by whether they know it or not Donatello." She slid her hand up his arm. "You have rules, a way of being. Don't you?"

"Well yes but…" He motioned with his arm down his body. "I'm really different. You're human."

Hanna giggled again. It was a sweet and happy sound, she blew out a breath. "Donatello." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I lost it. Jay has a way of doing that to me. She just takes everything on herself. It's frustrating because I know I can help her if she lets me."

Donatello pulled her close. "Yeah but it doesn't sound like you're giving her a choice now does it."

She smile up sweetly. "Well no, not now, obviously."

"Are you always so demanding?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, running it down her back. Feeling the change in her skin texture from smooth to the raised lines of her tattoo.

"No." He watched as her eyes fluttered. "But I do have ways of getting what I want."

"Like?" His voice dropped.

She was breathing heavy. "Like, I tell you. Very nicely. What I need or want."

"And right now?" Donatello pressed hips lips to her neck.

"You and a private room." She whispered as her hands made their way up his arms.

"As you wish." He said as he smiled nuzzling her neck.

She giggled now, louder than before. "Princess Bride, huh? Oh baby, you do know how to talk nerdy to me."

"Yep." He threw her over his shoulder and she squeaked as he took the stairs two at a time. Donatello ran to his room as she giggled. He pushed open the door and gently laid her on the bed as he shut his door quietly. He turned, their eyes meeting. He slowly took off the gear on his arms, her eyes taking in movement he did.

It felt good in a strange way. He knew she wasn't judging him. She was just enjoying him, enjoying them and reveling in the moment. Hanna stood up, her eyes dark and seductive, unzipping her dress. She laid it across his desk chair. His breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a black satin strapless bra, a lace garter, black lace panties, and stockings. The tail of the peacock swooped down her left leg and petals fell to her knee.

She was beautiful. All soft curves and sweetness. Hanna started to unhook the stockings when he cleared his throat. "Leave them on please." Donatello was surprised how husky his voice had gotten. As Donatello move closer to her he continued undoing more straps and equipment. Placing the more delicate instruments on his desk. Sitting down next to her he undid his leg equipment and shoes. The very last thing he removed were his glasses and his bandana putting them on his night table.

He turned to her placing a hand on her leg moving it up cupping her breast and squeezing. A soft moan escaped her lips. Donatello could feel his excitement growing. As he pushed her back onto his bed. He pulled down her bra, releasing her nice firm breasts. He let his tongue trail around her nipple, her hands squeezed his shoulders and moaned again. Taking that as a good sign he continued kissing and sucking.

She softly pushed at his shoulders, wanting him to go further south. Donatello took his time getting there. Massaging, licking, and kissing, touching every inch her milky white skin. He noticed the contrast of skin tone, his on hers. He could feel the frown forming as the doubts started to cloud his mind.

Donatello felt her white hand on his green one. A small tug. Another one. "Donatello look at me." His dark eyes meet with hers. "Come up here." She moved over as he made his way back up to her. "What's wrong?" She laid her head on his arm as she stroked his plastron, he squeezed her hip.

"I… I… I've never… ya know." Donatello felt a little foolish.

He felt her hand on his. "OK, we can go slower than." She nudged his face with her nose. "I still want your dick in my mouth."

Donatello's eyes went wide as he watched her lick her lips. "Uh…" She moved his hand down sliding it under her panties as she moved her leg over his. He felt the heat from her as she let him push his finger into her. She bite her lip and her hips moved slightly.

Her pussy was wet. Every movement he made, the little muscles clinched around him. "We just need to find our rhythm." She said in a breathy voice as one hand moved behind his head as her other came to rest on his plastron. She let him move on his own. Exploring the new world she had opened up for him.

He went deep and slow at first. Watching her reaction. He found one spot that made her jump and moan loudly. He did it again taking his finger and making small circles as he pushed her back to the mattress. She moaned louder her hips rolling with his movements. He felt his dick slide out as he began to pant loudly, a chur rumbled up as he felt her muscles clamp down on his finger, a flood of wetness followed by a muscle spasm and an overwhelming smell of her sex.

She was panting along with him. He needed to be in her. His dick was out fully and throbbing. Donatello pulled her panties down with little protest. He spread her legs and pushed himself slowly into to her. A warm feeling spread through his body as another churring sound escaped his lips. Hanna gasped under him.

"Wow." Her hands palmed his plastron.

"Is it wrong? Is everything OK?" Donatello asked in his haze.

"Yeah. You're just… really big." She relaxed around him, sighing. "I didn't expect you to be so… big."

Donatello chirped softly as he positioned himself over her. "Tell me if I hurt you." He was vaguely aware of what he said as his hips began to move on his own. Taking up the same rhythm he used as when his finger was inside. Slow and deep.

Her smell filled him. Satisfying a place deep inside him as he moved in and out of her. The sounds of their love making filled his ears and vibrated inside him. He heard a faint "Oh god." As his hips rolled around. Her muscles clamped onto his dick this time, making it jump, he wasn't even aware he quickened his pace as the wetness washed over him. He was sliding in and out of her more easily as her cries continued to become louder. Something broke inside him as a flood of feeling and emotion washed over him, he felt all of it pour into her as she arched back. A noise ripped from his throat as he pushed forward and then dropped to his elbows, his face seeking the crook of her neck.

Her arms pulled him closer. They took a moment to just lay there as their breath started to return to normal. His dick softened and receded as he kissed her neck and mouth. Hanna lazily returned them. Looking down he had to ask. "Was that alright?"

She let out a short laugh. "Better than alright." Hanna sighed into him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was just going to go with foreplay for a bit until you got comfortable with the idea." She kissed him deep and slow.

Donatello pulled away. "I was too, I don't know what came over me." He almost lost complete control of himself. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Hanna lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Donatello sat up. Looking down at her he suddenly became so scared. Scared about how he felt about this small women staring up at him with the largest eyes he'd ever seen. They were full of concern, of hope, and maybe full of love. How could he express all the emotions he was feeling for her without scaring her. He reached over for his glasses.

"Donatello please just talk to me." She scooted next to him. "If we don't talk we won't know anything." She wrapped both arms around his laying her head on his shoulder. "It felt wonderful, and scary, and intense, and… and… it felt like you were making love to me. I've never had it like this, like you." She kissed his bicep, holding tightly to him.

"I know." He said finally. "I felt the same for me." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her. Her scent was everywhere around him. He felt her everywhere. He didn't know how long they stayed there, holding each other. A small knock broke the spell.

"Hey, if you two are hungry I made pizza." It was Mikey. Donatello heard him walk away and down the stairs.

"You hungy?" He kissed her chest, right at her heart.

Hanna giggled. "Not anymore." She kissed the top of his head. "But I could go for some pizza."

Donatello chuckled. "And you say I'm the perv."

Hanna shrugged innocently. "Like attracts like I guess."

Donatello grinned. "I guess so." They quickly dressed. Hanna helped him put some of his gear back on and he zipped up her dress. He had wondered if couples really did things like this. Seeing it in some movies and TV shows was one thing but he never thought it could be like this.

She checked her hair in his small mirror and groaned. "I'm such a hot mess right now."

Donatello came up behind her pulling her back against his plastron. "Yes you are."

She turned smiling at him. "You think they'll know."

"Yes." It was a most defiant that everyone knew. He could tell by the way Mikey knocked. Mikey never knocked.

"Oh well, that makes me feel a little more comfortable." She said casually as she fluffed her rebellious hair.

"Really? Cause I was kind of dreading going down there." Donatello's stomach flipped at the thought of his brothers knowing exactly what he'd done. If not exactly then a pretty good guess.

Hanna sighed. "That was sarcasm lover." She turned putting her hands on his plastron. "I'm as nervous as you are."

He bent and gave her a soft kiss, rubbing her arms gently. "Lover." Donatello smiled. That one word fill him with a strange sort of happiness he had never know. "Well, can't hide in here forever. I mean I do live with them." He kissed her again, putting her hand in his and they made their way down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This does contain adult language, themes, situations, and content. All characters are over the age of 18.**

**Important information: I do not own TMNT or any other reference I make to current popular culture and/or movies, I am just a fan whose mind runs wild sometimes. The TMNT look will be that of the 2014 movie, I like that they have stylized clothing. The rest will be sort of a mash up. Like my own little multi-verse. Thank you for the reviews, you have no idea how much it helps me. I always love to hear from you. I enjoy both praise and constructive criticism.**

Chapter 4

Where Flowers Grow Shadows Go

Donatello was laying close to Hanna on his bed. They had all stayed up late talking and laughing. Raph had even come back from wherever he goes and had a social moment with all of them. Mikey decided to pop in a B movie and they all sat around eating pizza and quoting Bruce Campbell. Hanna had either sat on his lap or next to him. It was a strange and new for him.

When it got too late in the evening, it was decided that the girls should stay with them for the night. Jay in the room that April called the guest room. She had put it together for the night's her and Casey had to crash. Hanna came back to his bedroom. Undress and crawled under his cover falling to sleep quickly.

Now in the quiet of the room, arms around her, he had time to think. What happened just a few hours ago between them scared the hell out of him. He had lost control and went way further than he had really intended.

Donatello sighed and shifted his weight half on his shell. _'What am I thinking? I should be happy. I am happy. Am I?' _He sighed again rubbing his eyes. _'OK Donnie think about this logically. Maybe you only have known her for a day, but in that time you've talked extensively, built a mini-helicopter, she not freaked out, you saved her… you saved her.' _He touched her arm and she snuggled closer to him. _'Is this just because I saved her? Did she just latch onto me because of her need? What does she want?' _

He knew from the research he did on her that what she said about her parents dying was true. The trouble she got in and her grandmother taking her in. But there were some things she failed to mention. Like she had a bank account with lots of zero's behind a big old one. She didn't even need to go to school or get a job. So why was she? And why was she being chased now? The more answers he found the more questions came up.

"Who are you?" His whisper echoed in the silence.

She stirred slightly, pushing her face towards the pillow she began to whimper. "No."

Donatello wrapped both arms around her nuzzling her hair. "Its ok baby, I'm here." Her body relaxed back into his. _'What was that about?'_ As he looked at her he felt his heart swell again. A small smile tugged at his lips. _'Do I love her? Is this love?' _He frowned. _'Could she love me?' _There it was. His fear in a turtle shell. Could she love him?

The novelty of actually finding a female to look past the green skin and hard shell was a mathematical anomaly to Donatello. What kind of life could they truly have together? He would always be an outsider for more than one reason and she was human. They couldn't have kids, couldn't buy a house, or even go to a movie theater together. What was he thinking?

But what if? He always came back to that. What if she was falling in love with him? He thought that he was falling for her. What if? Just what if? The question followed Donatello as he drifted off to sleep.

…

Leonardo was making his last rounds before bed. Checking all the doors, cameras, security alarms, and rooms to make sure all was well. He saved Jays room for last. It was close to his so he was just going to listen to see if she was asleep.

His steps were noiseless as he walked up to the old wood door. He heard movement, a sharp intake of breathe, and then muted crying. He knocked softly.

She sniffled and cleared her throat. "Yes."

"Night check." Leonardo waited. "Are you alright?"

A short laugh. "Yeah Leo." Staggered intake of air. "I'm alright. I just have trouble sleeping in new places."

He turned the nob and opened the door a crack. "You don't sound alright."

"Seriously I'm fine." She had her back to the door arms wrapped around a pillow. "Go to bed. Goodnight."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as his lips thinned. He walked in and shut the door. Making his way to the bed he notice her wiping her eyes. Sitting down he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to me."

Not turning she shook her head no. "I'm ok Leo… I… I just had a long and crappy day." She shrugged and gave a short clipped laugh. "Besides I barely know you." He just sat next to her and waited. "That's not me you know." She hugged the pillow tighter. "I'm not that girl. I never wanted to be." Her next words hitched in her throat. "I don't just go around fucking dudes for money." He could feel her shoulders start to shake as she continued. "I'm not like HER. I never wanted to be like HER."

Leonardo pulled her to him. Holding Jay close as she sobbed. He guessed the night got to be too quiet and her own thoughts ran away from her. "You're gonna be alright Jay." That just seemed to make her cry that much harder so Leonardo decided to say nothing else.

One handed he removed his sword belt and hung it on the bed post. She had settled down and managed a fitful sleep. He would have just laid her down and went to bed but she would cling to his plastron and whimper. Leonardo just sighed in defeat and laid down next to her pulling the blanket over them both. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were, _'I'm going to kill Donnie.'_

…

Raphael was in the shower. He had woken up early for some reason. The hot water washed over him and he closed his eyes. Those dames weren't that bad. Hanna wasn't that bad, she was defiantly a nerd, a hot nerd. _'What am I thinking? She was hanging all over Donnie, you cannot think she's hot.'_ But once he thought it he couldn't stop thinking it.

Her milky skin and dark hair done up all pretty. How she acted like it was the most normal thing in the world to be with Donnie. She openly kissed him and caressed him. Raphael had also noticed his Donnie's hand sneaking up her skirt when he thought the others weren't looking. He gave his brother props for being so bold. Raphael started to wonder if she would be like that with him. If it were him, would she kiss him, hold him, let his hands roam free?

'_Stop Raphael. Just stop.' _He let out a huff. _'One line I will not cross. I may be an asshole, but I won't go after my brothers' chick.' _Raphael said it over and over in his head like a mantra until he half believed it. He grabbed the towel from the hook and sat on the bench. They had helped Donnie remodel the public bathrooms to look more like the locker rooms they saw on TV. It was convenient. They had worked on both sides to make it easier on April. It was crazy how much that chick got into trouble just running an antique store, but he guess being friends with four giant mutant freaks didn't help any. Raphael chuckled to himself thinking of Casey. Yeah, that bone head didn't help either. He was just as bad as them.

He heard the door swing open and he sighed again. _'Great.' _He rolled his eyes. _'There goes my peace and quiet.'_ He pushed himself up to go over to the see who had come in and was taken by surprise. There was Hanna eyes red and throwing water on her face. Was she crying?

…

Hanna rolled over in Donatello's arms. She marveled at the very sight of him. He was lean and muscular. His arms were so strong and gentle around her naked body. His love making last night had been incredible. Her body was sore but it felt so good.

Her hand trailed up his arm as she kissed his neck. She felt his hand flex around her hip and she kissed him again. Shifting her weight, she leaned up and kissed his lips. With her second kiss he responded, pulling her close and returning her sweet kiss with a more demanding one. She felt her body answer as it started rolling against him.

Donatello slowly opened his eyes, still half asleep, he pushed her onto her back, nuzzling her neck as he softly chirped. He quickly snapped his head up, pushing himself off of her as he shook his head.

Confusion swept through Hanna. "Donnie what's wrong?" She went to slide next to him and he scooted away from her. "Seriously you're scaring me."

Donatello was looking at the floor. "It's just… I just… I don't know Hanna. It feels too fast." He took both his hands and rubbed at his face. Getting up he paced around the small room. "I like you I really do, I'm just confused. It's all too weird."

The shock of his words cut like a knife through her heart. "OK, well, why are you confused? We can talk this out. Just please Donnie…" She felt the pull at her throat.

He faced her. Eyes searching. "Who are you?"

"Hanna." She choked out. "I'm Hanna Lords. The same girl you save that night in the rain." Unshed tears burned at her eyes. "The same girl you made love to last night."

Donatello scoffed, it grated at Hanna's soul, and his next words tore her apart. "Yeah that's the problem Hanna. I don't know if I did make love to you or if it was just our hormones raging." He took a deep breathe. "I wasn't me. I wasn't in control. Like just now when you woke me up. It was more like instinct than love. I'm male, you're female, but I'm a turtle and you're just a human."

Hanna sat motionless, eyes wide as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh." That was all she could manage to say.

Donatello kneeled in front of her. "I don't know. I have no way of understanding this." He motioned the space between them. "It's beyond my knowledge. It scares me."

A numbness washed over Hanna as she got up and dressed quickly. She didn't even register Donatello begging her to talk, to sit, to react. She just walk out the door and down the stairs. She had no clue where to go, so she just went to the bathroom to wash her face.

She looked in the mirror as tears streamed down her face. _'Just a human.'_ It echoed in her head. She turned on the faucet and scrubbed at her face. Wanting to wash away the memory. Wash away the feelings. The ache in her pelvic told her it wasn't going away soon, and an emptiness was filling her belly.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't focus at first. Hanna had to really look. It was a big hulking dark green turtle. Raphael. And he had no clothing on at all. Hanna felt her face turn red and she looked away. "I… I… I'm sorry. I'll leave." She hiccupped. As she turned to leave a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"You look like hell doll face." His voice was deep and husky.

"You're naked." Her voice barely above a whisper.

A deep rolling laugh rumbled out. "I'm a turtle, it's alright for us to be naked, our bits and pieces are on the inside." His and lifted her chin up to face him. "What's wrong?" His voice was soft and warm.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked up into Raph's warm amber colored eyes. They were intense. "Donnie and… and I just… I don't know." She whispered and closed her eyes. Fighting the lump in her throat and the pain lancing through her heart. Raph pulled her into a strong embrace. His hand rubbing the small of her back. Somewhere in her heart she knew this was wrong. Him holding her like this, she just didn't have the strength to pull away right now.

"For a smart as that turtle is." He clicked his tongue. "He can be pretty dumb." He rubbed her head with his beak. "I saw it last night. The fear in his eyes." He pulled her away to look at her. "Now, if you was mine." Raph gave her a half smile as his amber eyes looked into hers. "No fear."

Hanna felt her eyebrows pull together. "He said he was scared." A fresh wave of pain and she glanced away. She had only been with Donatello for a day and two nights and it felt like it did when she broke up with her first boyfriend. Only ten times worse. "He said we were different. I don't understand." Hanna looked up at Raph again and he looked taken aback. "We… he… I… I know I was, am falling for him."

Raph leaned down and kissed her, it was hard and full of passion. It took Hanna completely by surprise. It took her a minute to register what was happening. When she did she pushed him away and slapped him. He smiled down at her and then looked behind her.

…

Donatello had messed up. He was smart enough to know how stupid he was being. Why did he have to say all of that to her like that? He strapped of his leg gear and kasazuri with the haidate under it. He walked out his bedroom door and down the stairs. He figured Hanna went to the bathroom sense that was the place she went after she blew up at Jay. He was thinking of an apology when he heard her talking, to Raph. He placed his ear slit to the door.

"I know I was, am falling for him." She said with a sob. Donatello walked through the door and saw Raph kissing her. Donatello froze. Anger building as he saw her push away and slap him. The crack of her hand hitting his face echoed in of the walls and around him.

She turned quickly. Eyes wide and full of hurt and shock. "Donatello." Hanna gasped. "I… it's not what it looks like. I promise… please."

Donatello didn't even look at her. "Hanna, I must speak with my older brother. Can you please leave?" Hanna put her head down and walked to the door. Donatello grabbed her arm gently and finally looked at her. "I saw. We'll talk. I promise." He stroked her face and gently pushed her out the door.

Raph had that stupid smirk on his face when Donatello looked back at him. "What are you thinking?"

Raph snorted out a short laugh. "It was the only way to shut her up." And he nodded at him as a slow smile spread across his face. "Wasn't half bad. Chick has some pretty sweet lips. Wonder what else is sweet about her?"

Donatello blinked. His brain shut off and his building emotions took over. He had never been so angry in his life. It burst through him like a wave. "Stay the fuck away from her you asshole!" He shouted at the larger turtle. "She's mine!"

"Then why the fuck was she cryin' Don? I didn't do that. You did! She found me. Maybe she realized she needs a real man and not some pussy!" Raph screamed back pumping his arms like he would when he was getting ready to fight.

"What the fuck ever! Like she would ever want an arrogant self-centered prick in her life." Donatello struck fast landing a few good hits, knocking the Raph back. Raph came back just as fast knocking the smaller turtle against the wall with a loud crack and charged.

Donatello quickly rolled out of the way, his shell was throbbing, Raph hit the wall where he was at full force and rounded on him again. He roared as he went to knock him back again, trying to use his shear power against him.

After years of sparing Donatello knew how his brother thought. Donatello jumped on him and used Raph's momentum to pull him down and over slamming him through the bathroom door. Raph flew across to the dojo mats landing hard and rolling up.

Raph growled. "I'd be careful what you say ta me nerd boy. Better yet why don't you take a good hard look in da mirror before you come a me with that shit!"

Donatello was the one who charged this time taking Raph by surprise. Donatello was never usually this aggressive in a fight. But Raph kissed Hanna. Right in front of him. Did Raph know he was there? At this point it didn't matter. Donatello's fist connected with Raph's face, and Raph came back with a gut shot knocking the wind out of Donatello for a moment. Seizing the opportunity, Raph dropped to a leg sweep landing Donatello on his back. He rolled quickly avoiding Raph's large leg stomping down on him.

Donatello heard Hanna scream his name as he launched at Raph again. Blow after blow until he was finally getting him to back up. As he was about to land his next hit a tail came out of nowhere, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around throwing him to the ground. Raph was next to get tail wacked.

"Yama!" Master Splinter shouted as he made his way to them, walking slowly around them. "Koitsuke!" He stopped and put his hands behind his back and waited patiently for them to stand up. "Sensei ni rai!" Donatello and Raph both bowed deeply to Master Splinter. Keeping their heads low, Sensei spoke. "You are brothers and yet you attack each other like rabid wolves. I have never been as disappointed in you two as I am today. Mukiuso! Meditation! Now!"

Donatello and Raph both bowed to Splinter. Walking to the meditation room, he was still seething. His mind wouldn't quit replaying Raph and Hanna's kiss. And that stupid smile.

…

Michelangelo was staring open mouthed at what he'd just witnessed. Donnie was usually the even headed one, well aside from Leo, but Don never had that kind of aggression. It was like looking at a smart Raph. Michelangelo shivered at that thought. That would not be good.

Master Splinter was walking back to his room and he turned to Hanna. "I wish to speak with you." He turned and stepped through his door. Hanna just followed. She looked shook up with her eyes all red. And pale, eh, paler then the norm. That chick defiantly needed some sun.

Leo and Jay were standing with him in the living room looking at the mess. "Damn." He said with a low whistle. "That has never happened."

Leo shook his head. "Nope."

Jay looked over at Splinters door. "Hanna was crying."

Michelangelo cocked his head to one side. "Yeah she looked pretty messed up. Wonder what happened?" He patted his belly. "Welp, no use thinking on an empty stomach. I'm going to make breakfast."

Leo and Jay looked at each other. Michelangelo got the feeling something happened between them. He shrugged it away. He loved meeting new people, things would always get so exciting. He happily went about getting everything ready. _'Things will work out. They always do.' _

…

Jay woke up hot and pinned down under what felt like a ton of blankets. "Ugh!" She squirmed and arms enclosed tighter around her. She wiggled around to see Leo fast asleep next to her. _'Great. This is just wonderful.' _She tried to free herself from the tangled mess. "Ugh!" She sighed. _'OK Jay, you can do this.'_

"Leo." She whispered. "Leo. Come on man wake up. I can barely breathe." He mumbled something and snuggled closer to her. "Awesome." She said as she rolled her eyes. Jay's arms were stuck at her side as she tried to nudge Leo awake. "Leo. Leo wake up." She said a little more forcefully. He moaned and a weird rumbling sound came from him. "Well that was odd." Jay moved a little more and the blanket pulled away from Leo some more. He was still clothed, but there was something that was now bulging out.

Jay gasped. "Wow, awkward." She tried to divert her eyes as much as possible but when he pressed his hips forward her hand brushed up next to something big, and hard, that was not his leg. "Oh holy crap." She hissed out. "Leo!" This time she screamed it at him. He jumped and fell off the bed rolling up he scanned the room. Jay untangled herself from all the blankets and shot to the other side of the room.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Leo said fully alert and looking for danger.

Jay glimpsed his very erect and unusual looking penis and put her hand over her eyes. "I will only talk to you if you put that away."

Leo looked down. "Ah shit." He turned quickly. "I'm sorry Jay. I… I…"

"You know what." Jay said quickly in a higher than normal pitch. "It's cool. It's cool." She cleared her throat. "I knew you were a dude, and now, I am positive you're a dude." Jay walked toward the door and said. "I'm just, ya know, gonna give you a moment." As she stepped out of the room a loud crash came from the other side of the home followed by a scream.

Leo ran past her at full speed towards the noise. Jay lifted an eyebrow. "Well, looks like he got things under control." She quickly walk and found everyone sanding in the living room. The commotion was Raph and Donnie going at it.

She could see Hanna's shoulders shaking. _'Mental note,_' she said to herself. _'Grab Hanna and make her spill.' _If she was going to have to tell Hanna everything, Hanna would have to do the same thing. Which she reminded herself Hanna always talked to her. She sighed as she watched the rat flipping the brothers around like rag dolls. _'I have a new respect for rats now.'_ Her inner dialoged continued, leading her down a strange rabbit hole. _'So if Leo is that big, I wonder if they all are. And how the hell did Hanna have sex with, well that.' _Her head cocked to the side. _'I mean, professionally speaking, well, ex-professional, done with that shit, but damn, it's odd looking, like kinda human but not, and big, and purple.' _She rubbed her face. _'Why am I thinking about his penis?' _Jay caught Leo looking at her.

Mikey excused himself and walked to the kitchen whistling like nothing happened. Leo sighed. She noticed he did that… a lot. "I'm sorry about… in the bedroom…With…" He trailed off.

Jay's eyebrows rose. "Thanks for taking an awkward moment and making it even more awkward Leo. Good job." She gave him two thumbs up. He started to stare at the floor. "Look dude, I'm not angry, it was just… new for me. Not that I've never seen one before, it's just I've never seen one like yours." She paused. Taking a deep breathe she looked up, avoiding eye contact. "I'm going to try and forget it happened and let's just go back to you being Donnie's brother and me being Hanna's friend and we'll meet in the middle somewhere. K."

Leo cleared his throat. "OK."

"So." Jay said changing the topic to something a little safer. "What do you think that was all about?"

Leo shrugged. "No idea. It's unusual for Donnie to be so aggressive. He's usually calmer than me. Raph has always been a hot head. Just don't know what set those two off like that."

Jay was looking watching Leo as he talked. Her brain wouldn't stop picturing him, well I guess you could say naked. _'Stupid brain, stop that. No way am I going to go down that road. No way at all. Stop thinking about his penis. Stop. Stop. Stop.' _She heard Leo sigh and she said. "You do that a lot."

His head cocked to the side. "What?"

"Sigh. You sigh a lot." She crossed her arms, trying hard not to think of him as adorable. Or sexy. Or anything really. "Is life really that exacerbating?"

He laughed. She had to admit he had a nice laugh. Leo looked at her smiling. "Exacerbating? No, it's not. Frustrating yes." He laughed again and she saw his eyes twinkle.

'_Twinkle? What the fuck Jay! All you did was see his cock. Nothing else. Keep your pants on.' _Jay laughed to herself nervously as her internal struggle started to make her blush. "So is it always this exciting around these parts?"

Leo smiled sweetly at her. "Some days more than others." He rubbed his head and looked to the room his brothers disappeared into.

"Dude you worry way too much." Jay gestured with her hands. "It's written all over you. It's a little painful to watch."

"I'm the leader. They are all my responsibility." Leo's face took a serious tone. "If there is a problem within the team then it is my duty to recognize it and help fix it. The fact that I didn't realize this was coming makes me question myself."

Jay stood dumbfounded. She started to say something then she just palmed her face. "Again, dude, come on." Sighing herself as Leo looked at her. She shrugged. "You're a downer. Plain and simple." She laughed as the look of confusion spread across his face. "I can only guess at what happened because I've been around guys and chicks often enough to take a stab at this outburst."

It was Leo's turn to cross his arms. "And?" He said calmly.

"Donnie has a girlfriend. Makes some guys crazy." She could see he still didn't get it. "They were fighting for pissing rights." Blank stare. "Dude, Raph wants Hanna and she is with Donnie. You didn't notice how he looked at her last night. He watched her and Donnie all night. It was like Jessie's Girl all over again."

"Jessie's Girl?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "The song. Eh, never mind. I thought you lived in a sewer not under a rock." Leo rolled his eyes back at her and she giggled. "It's a song about a dude who wants his best friends girl so he does all this crap."

"I don't think that's how the song goes." Leo laughed again.

"Yeah well he smashed the mirror and then that cool guitar rift, total 80's." Jay gave him a big smile.

Leo just shook his head at her. "OK, I can see it a little. But honestly Raph and Hanna have nothing in common. I can see her more with Donnie."

"You really don't get out much." She sigh. "Oh god you got me doing it now." Jay threw her up. "Anyway, couples don't always have to have things in common. They can have one thing in common."

"And what would that be?" She was sure after that question Leo was dense. He just looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Sexual chemistry." Jay said as sexy as possible. Which wasn't really that hard. Leo blushed. She thought it was adorable. _'Stop, stop, stop, stop! You stop it now Jay or I swear to God!' _She screamed at herself. "OK, well I'm going to help Mikey." Jay said quickly before her mouth could say anything else stupid. She rushed off to the kitchen where she could hear Mikey singing, badly.

…

Leonardo watched Jay walk away. He couldn't help but stare at her ass. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. She was funny, pretty smart, and she smelled so nice. She was lean too. He didn't mind, he just thought she should eat a little more. He liked to watch her blush. It was an amazing thing.

His mind went back to earlier and he smacked himself on the forehead. He couldn't believe his body had betrayed him like that. Especially because of how he found her last night. She acted like it was cool but he could tell it bothered her.

'_She doesn't need someone like that. She just needs a friend. Someone to talk.' _ Leonardo thought to himself. _"Besides, she would never think of me like that. I'm just a mutant turtle, I'll never be able to be anything more than that. She pretty much said so.' _

Leonardo went to the dojo. He would practice until breakfast, and after that he would need to take them close to home. They all had things that needed to be done today.

…

Hanna and Jay were packing the small studio apartment that she lived in. She had called a moving company and they said that they would be able to come out tomorrow to load up everything. Hanna felt like shit. Her heart hurt. Jay had asked her what was up but she said she just needed a minute to get her thoughts together. Jay had just looked at her with the evilest face and went back to packing.

Donnie never got a chance to talk to her about the things he had said to her. To top things off it was nearing 6 o'clock. She sighed. "Hey Jay pack a bag to take to our apartment and we'll call for some take out there."

"Sounds like a plan." Jay walked to the closet and starting throwing random items in a large bag. "So…" She eyed Hanna. "Spill."

Hanna could feel the tears wetting her eyes as she tried to get past the lump in her throat. "Well, he said something about not knowing what we were and that I was just a human. And that the only reason we had sex is because he lost control and he felt weird."

"And you felt something different?" Jay slowed her bag stuffing. Looking over at her she was thinking.

"Yeah. I felt different." Hanna sat on the bed. "I felt happy, I felt wanted, I felt… I just felt."

"So he was pretty much saying he's and animal and what?" Jay came over to sit on one of her plastic totes. "You know he is and animal, in a way. The whole thing is pretty weird. But you're weird so it works for you."

Hanna lifted and eyebrow at her friend. "He's not an animal. And if we're happy why's that bad? And how exactly am I weird?"

"Well, you dated that chick." Jay started counting off on her fingers. "Then you dated that dude who dressed like a chick. Then you dated that guy who was getting ready to be a chick. Then that really weird dude who collected quack medical devices. A Latin dude, a Chinese dude, that ballet guy. And then back to a chick. You have a really wide range of interesting ex's."

"For one, ex implies that we were a couple. And most of them, no. I only slept with and was with like three." Hanna mimicked counting back to her friend. "And two, I want to make sure I leave no stone unturned. What's the problem in a little diversity?"

Jay laughed so hard she almost fell off her seat. "Little diversity? Add big green turtle and you have a huge diversity." Jay stopped and wiped tears away and her face went serious. "Well, what are you going to say to him? I mean, he is a guy so no matter how smart he is he can have a dumb moment."

Hanna rolled her eye. "We all have dumb moments. I could name a few of yours off if you'd like."

"No, no that's fine. I am well aware of my transgressions." Jay held up her hands. "You have a point. So what do you have to say to him?"

"Depends on him I guess." Hanna shrugged. "I… uh… also had a dumb moment." She put her hands over her face. "Raph kissed me in the bathroom and he was all naked and wet."

This time Jay did fall off her tote box laughing. "He… he… oh my god this is too much. You have brothers, who are turtles, fighting over you. Wow, they must like your scent or something. What are you in heat?" Hanna threw an unpacked pillow at her. "Owww, hey. Well, I guess I can spill. Leo slept in the bed with me." Hanna's eyes went wide. "He woke up with morning wood. And it freaked me out a little… OK, a lot."

"Oh, so he come and rescues you from something you haven't discussed with me yet and then sleeps in the same bed as you and wakes up… uh, happy?" Hanna said as she placed her hand on her cheek.

Jay rolled her eyes. "Yes. He was checking on everyone last night and he… heard me crying." She looked down at the floor and hugged the pillow. "It was bad Hanna. I know that I messed up. And I feel like shit because you feel the need to fix me. I don't know maybe I do need fixed. I don't want to turn out like HER."

Hanna wrapped her arms around her friend. "You're not your mother. And no I don't feel the need to fix you. I love you and want to help you see who I see when I look at you." She stroked her head. "You don't need fixed. You need help, yes." She laughed softly. "But not fixed."

Jay buried her face into Hanna. "No wonder you were so good at dating chicks." Hanna laughed with her and pushed her away. Jay scoffed. "Hey bitch I'm here shedding my emotions to you and you just push me down."

With a small smile on her face, Hanna rolled her eyes. "Get your things packed so we ca go home."

Jay laughed as she saluted her. "Aye, aye captain." She stood up and stretched. "So the big guy kissed you huh?" Hanna nodded. "That's weird. Here I thought he was all butt hurt because we were there. Guess I was right about him."

Hanna scrunched her face. "Right about what?"

"Eh, I asked Leo why he thought Donnie and Raph were fighting and he didn't have a clue." Jay shrugged. "So I just suggested that it may be that Raph wanted you and… well he kissed you right, so I made an educated guess."

"So you talked to Leo?" Hanna cocked her head to the side. "After the, uhm, incident?"

Jay laughed. "Yeah. God he's such a dude." Hanna blinked. "Like he was all like uh… sorry… it uh… ya know… uh." Jay was scrunching her face and waving her hands. "I mean for a big green turtle he's… you know… really guy like."

"Jay." Hanna dropped her head. "He is a guy. He may have different packaging but he is a guy."

"Yeah whatever." Jay disappeared into the pitifully small bathroom to retrieve toiletries. "I won't miss this bathroom, I can tell you that." She was zipping her bag as she walked out. "OK let's ride."

Hanna hopped up and the made their way home. Halfway through the bus ride she called her favorite thia restaurant and placed an order for delivery for them. After they were done eating Jay told Hanna everything that happened that night. Leaving out no detail. Hanna's heart hurt for her friend.

"Jay why didn't you tell me?" Hanna's voice was filled with sadness.

Jay sighed. "I don't know. Pride. Stupidity. Temporary insanity. Pick one, the list is long."

Hanna cocked her head to the side lifting her eyebrow. "Why did you hide this from me? I tell you everything."

Jay shrugged and let out a long sigh. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to see me like that. I was ashamed."

Hanna nodded. "Yeah I can see that. I just wish you would have trusted me."

"Yeah." Jay said flatly.

They sat in silence. Lost in their own thoughts. When Jay finally asked. "How was it?"

Hanna looked confused. "How was what?"

Jay half smiled. "The sex with Dooonnie?"

Hanna blushed and giggled. "It was interestingly wonderful." She sighed happily.

"Details bitch!" Jay sat up straight. "Come on out with it."

Hanna laughed more. "OK, ok, calm down, lord." She felt her face light up. "He was big, gentle and hard. He made these weird sounds that… oh… just did something to me." She bite her lip at the memory. "It was awesome."

The two girls broke into a fit of giggling. Jay swatted at her. "Come on now, I said details. Like did he go down on you? What did it look like? Did you touch it? Don't leave me hanging."

Hanna grinned. "Oh, and why would you want to know that stuff?" She place a finger on her chin and looked up. "Could it be that you're thinking of a certain someone green? Maybe with a blue bandanna?"

Jay scoffed and threw a pillow at Hanna. "Shut your dirty mouth." They erupted into a fit of laughter. "But seriously, I don't think I could do what you did, or, are doing."

"What? Sleep with him?" Hanna shrugged. "I was different, but it wasn't bad. I think you're over thinking it."

Jay hugged the other pillow. "Well I think you're not thinking about it enough."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Agree to disagree. We better get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow and then we have to make an appearance at school. We honestly don't want to fail just because of attendance."

"True. Good night chick." Jay said as she walked to the downstairs bedroom.

"Night night." Hanna was about to walk up the stairs when she heard a tapping sound at the window. Cautiously she walked over. It was dark on the fire escape, but she could make out something large, and possible green. She walked over and her jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This does contain adult language, themes, situations, and content. All characters are over the age of 18.**

**Important information: I do not own TMNT or any other reference I make to current popular culture and/or movies, I am just a fan whose mind runs wild sometimes. The TMNT look will be that of the 2014 movie, I like that they have stylized clothing. The rest will be sort of a mash up. Like my own little multi-verse. Thank you for the reviews, you have no idea how much it helps me. I always love to hear from you. I enjoy both praise and constructive criticism.**

**Writer note: I'm really happy that the few brave souls are willing to travel with me in this fiction that I have started ;-) Like I said in the description this my first time sharing my brain with those other then select friends. So I get a little nervous when writing and lets not even start with editing, I know I have typos and a few errors :-[ I promise I go over these pages before I post. I would like you all to feel free to share your thoughts/suggestions/complaints with me. I will give no spoilers, it is as much a mystery to me where this is going as it is to you. Thank you so much for following me. Big heart's**

Chapter 5

A peek in the dark

The room was dimly lit by the few burning candles placed behind the decorative paper screens. Two rows of ninja sat, stock-still, eyes forward, not daring to glance at the man at the head of the room. His breathing was so silent, eyes closed. His face a collection of scars.

The man cowering in front of this beast knew all too well of his cruelty. His missing limbs and rewired body a declaration of his brand of mercy. Dr. Stockman could feel his legs trembling, that is if he still had legs. But his phantom limbs were real enough. "Master." He said in a shaky voice. The man's eyes opened slightly. "The machine is ready. All I need now is your test subject to make sure it all goes according to your impeccable plan."

"Good." He hissed out. His accent visible with every word. "You will have you test subject within the hour." He sneered. "And Stockman. If it doesn't go better than perfect you know the price." The deadly venom of that threat sank into the doctor and burned his vain with the knowledge.

"Yes Master." Dr. Stockman paused. "And then after the test we will go after the girl?"

The man narrowed his eyes and the doctor jumped, taking his leave of the room. A hulking brut of a man slid out of the shadows. "Hun. Keep watch on that whelp of a girl. She must not slip through our fingers again. If she does." He let the sentence hang with an unspoken threat.

"I will go myself." Hun said, the deep cuts down his face still tingling from his last punishment. "Master Shredder. Who is this girl to you?"

The Shredder gave his underling a slow menacing glare. "She is the thing that will get me what I desire most." His face distorted in anger and contempt. "She will soon understand the price for crossing me is high."

"The old women?" Hun asked lowering his head.

A dark chuckle emitted from somewhere deep. "I will have her soon enough. She thought she was cleaver enough to fake her own death." A smile twisted across his face. "Unfortunately, she was not cleaver enough." He chuckled. "But fortunately enough for me, she has a soft spot for that girl." He turned back to the huge man kneeling to his side. "Now go and take a few of your best men, and a handful of drones."

"Yes Master, right away." Hun disappeared back into the shadows. Using the hidden door he slipped out of the room. The corridor was long and dark. Only those who knew which door could make their way around so it truly didn't matter how found it. He stopped at one of the walls. Pressing in one of the false bricks he waited for the door to slide to the side. Going down the spiraling staircase that lead to the lower dojo.

Hun had a few men in mind for the mission. He thought that the Master was being over cautions with the preparation, but he would follow his order. It was never good to disappoint the Shredder. Stockman and his mangled body were proof of that. Hun touched his face, a fleeting sign of his fear. The Shredder had backhanded him when the girl had slipped out of their hands the first night.

They didn't get much information from the survivor. He had a massive concussion and selective amnesia. But the Master and he suspected… outside help. And if it was who he suspected, things would get a whole lot more irritating.

…

Dr. Stockman was working frantically. The test subject had been pulled off the streets. _'This girl is adequately young and healthy. Good.' _He thought to himself as a mechanical chuckle vibrated his remaining parts. _'She should have an easier time acclimating to her new way life before she is disposed of.' _She was a lively one when she came in. Now the drugs in her system had her brain far away, for the moment. His eyes trailed over her naked body. Her tan skin glowed under the lights making her dark hair shine a little more. If he were a man, he would have found her slightly attractive. Now that he was nothing more than a collection of gears and wires encased in a metal shell. The only thing that live inside him anymore was fear and hatred.

He moved to the console. Putting in the algorithm and codes to start the machines functions. Dr. Stockman's mechanical fingers moved easily over the buttons. A soft groan made his cold eyes glisten with madness. '_She would now know what it's like to be a freak living among humans.' _He thought menacingly as the large needles pierced the girls' skin without mercy, injecting the liquid into her veins.

Her scream torn though the lab as his concoction seared through her. His eyes wild with delight at her suffering. She writhed as her bound hands clawed at the table, trying to escape the transformation but it was a useless act. He felt the fleeting sensation of arousal as he watched her body morphed into something new. Bones cracked as her skin peeled away, until the only thing left that was hers was the scream that came from her. Even that was changing into something else.

Unlike the others, she was still breathing by the end of it. _'Success one.' _He thought as he checked the all the read outs of her vitals. An uncontrollable laughter seized him as she started to move again, her falling tears going unnoticed.

…

Pain. Unbelievable pain. Darkness. It engulfed her. Her body twitched uncontrollably and with each new movement pain ripped through her. _'Why?' _She cried out. Did she cry out? _'Is this hell?'_ Yes. It must have been because she could hear the devils laughter echoing in her mind. _'Is it in my mind?'_ Her brain a tangled mess. _'Please stop.' _She tried to speak but nothing but a gurgling sound came from her throat. She tried again. Opening her mouth a strangled cry came from someone close. _'No. Not from someone.'_ She sobbed. _'From me!' _Her mind screamed at her. She moved again and her body protested violently. She could feel herself getting ready to throw up, as a tube came out of nowhere and made its way down her throat.

"Now now, we can't have that." A sinister voice cackled. "The master will be please with your… success." She could hear how he caressed the last word, like a serpent coiling around its prey. The hissing sound of hydraulics from a machine rasped in her ears. Another pinch of pain as a needle pierced her skin, then her eyes felt heavy again. Unlike last time she let it spread as it engulf her.

…

Dr. Stockman rushed up to tell his master that the test subject was stable. He would be doing further test to make sure it was just right. It seemed at the moment her vocal cords were reforming making her speech difficult. But the new mutagen in her system should repair that in time.

He was excited that this newest incarnation of the formula he had been working to create was making such progress. It was slower than the higher concentration, making the transformation slower. And when used on human subjects he discovered it gave them less of a mutated look. There were a few flaws, but his next test should yield even better results.

This test subject looked like she had a luster to her skin, when in fact it was tiny scales. Her hands and feet became leaner and longer as her nails took on a more talon like shape. The subjects face elongated slightly, but in all honesty all these were minor details. She must have come in contact with something reptilian before he got to her. It was a shame, she was almost perfect. Here he thought just removing the clothes would stop a reaction like that. In his excitement he forgot to scrub her down completely.

The guard at the door acknowledged him and Dr. Stockman waited patiently. Walking in to the dark room always made him nervous. The only good thing about the Shredder was that you always knew what you would get. Succeed and you get to live. Fail and you get death or you would wish for death.

He stepped in quickly and gave his report.

…

Hun sat atop one of the building that lined the street to the girls' apartment. It had been a fairly quiet day and then she came home with her friend. He knew of her. He had watched her dance a time or two. He smiled at his luck. The Shredder and he would both get some things that they wanted tonight.

He watched as the lights flicked out one by one. His anticipation growing. The last one was about to go out when he saw something land at her window. It was a fucking turtle! Where there was one, there would be more. More meant trouble. He watched the brief conversation, then the abomination slipped through the girls' window. Disappearing into the dark.

Hun growled, low and full of menace. "We will leave for the night but keep one man posted. I have to report back to the Master about this." The closest ninja nodded and vanished to tell the others. _'These turtles are like cockroaches. And if all goes according to plan there will be some new exterminators in town.' _Hun let a wicked smile play across his face. _'Those freaks will get what they finally deserve.'_

Hun jumped down from his perch and made his way back to headquarters. The Master may like this new turn of events. He always liked to toy with his prey before he killed it.

…

Dr. Stockman had finally made it back to the lab. It could have went better. At least the Shredder didn't remove any more body parts. He looked at the formula again and asked himself, _'What am I missing? Why was this one more reptile like? What is the key?' _

His test subject was still laying naked and sedated as he took another blood sample. He had no choice but to find the answer. It was so close. What was he missing? There was a nagging at the back of his brain that he was so close to. So close. Where was it? In which DNA sequence was it in?

A day later. A small break through shone a little light on a missing puzzle piece. He looked over at the subject. "You have proved to be most useful." She flinched as he stroked her cheek. Her eyes now a copper color with a ring of yellow around the pupil were wide with fear. "Shhhhh, it's alright. You'll grow use to the new you." He chuckle. "When I'm finished with you, you'll thank me." He whispered in delight. To his joy, a noise was produce from her, something between a whimpering sound and a light croak. She may just be able to talk, minor words maybe, but it was promising.

Dr. Stockman turned. He would need more of her blood before long. She was a wealth of genetic knowledge, never had they been able to bridge this gap before. It was always by chance the subject would turn out this good. Able to comprehend, able to learn quickly. It was either they were too much of an animal and all instinct, animal with human intellect, or other. He always hated the other. Other was a failure.

He worked long into the next night. As well with the blood test, he tested her ability to heal, her intellect, her instinct and so on. He was proud of himself on remembering to curb his excitement enough so he could compare her results from before and after. Everything seemed in order. And the subjects' responses were highly promising.

The only thing with her was the inability to talk fully. It was more than frustrating. He gave her a healthy volt of electricity for it, pushing the button over and over again. He loved watching her body jolt in reaction. The smell of burning flesh, the squealing scream that would rip from her. It was elation, complete delight, satisfaction. He pressed it once more. His eyes tracking her convulsing body. With that he decided to be finish for the moment. He'd check her in on her every hour to note her level of healing.

With that he left the lab and the girl.

…

Memories came in flashes. Time had no meaning. She remember what she got for her third birthday but not her own name. The one thing she was positive about was that she had not always looked this way. Her body twitching, trying to repair itself for the damage that mad man had inflicted. Was he a man? The metal body betrayed nothing of gender. It was his voice that betrayed him. It rubbed salt into an already open wound whenever she would hear it.

She shivered uncontrollably at the memory of that evil voice. She needed to run away, but she couldn't even move. Her mind was more than willing, but her body needed more time. Time was a luxury she didn't have and she knew that the metal demon would not give it to her.

She moved. Ignoring the pain. She needed to get a plan together. She scanned the small torture room. Its floor was metal grating that he used to feed electricity through. Everything else was very medical. A big metal table with straps was in the middle and right above it was a large multi-bulb lamp. The walls were metal as well with one door and an observation window.

Her new eyes kept going in and out of focus. It was hard to adjust. It gave her a headache. Why was it so bright in here? She looked up and noticed a vent. _'He probable figure I'd be out for a while. The table was pretty far away from it._ _I wonder if I can make it. I have to make it.' _

She took a running start. Leaping up the wall she made a jump, her fingers grazing the grate. She plummeted back down. Landing more gracefully than she thought she would. _'One more time. Before he comes.' _She ran again leaping up. This time she caught it.

Using her new nails to unscrew it from the wall, she was able to get it open. It was a small fit but somewhere inside she knew that if she didn't leave now, she would die. She slipped in. Her body pooping and adjusting to help her squeeze through. Wiggling her way through the ventilation shaft she was making a faster progression than she thought. Looking through each of the grates to find one near a door conveniently marked exit.

She waited. Sniffing the air. Listening for anything. She push the grate off, keeping ahold of it with her claws. Peeking around. She finally decided it was safe and dropped a little less gracefully than before. Quickly she push herself up and rushed to the door.

Pushing it open she felt free. Not stalling she ran. Thankful that night had fallen and no one noticed her. She climbed with ease up a fire escape to the roof tops above. Leaping across the top she felt her freedom restored. A lightness filled her up and wrapped itself around her broken soul. She was now only following a nagging feeling of where she needed to be.

She stumbled. Rolling she landed against a door. She was breathing heavy. Her legs throbbed as she curled into herself. A faint noise caught her attention. She got into a low crouch head low as a low growling noise vibrated through her chest.

"Hey now." A gentle voice came from the darkness. It was male, but so much different from the other one with the metal body. This voice was warm. "Are you OK miss?"

A cry came from her mouth. An inhuman sound that made her weep inside for the words that she had lost. Her head hung low in despair. She tried again. This time it was a rolling croaking sound. She could feel tears welling up and spilling over. At least she could still cry properly. That metal demon hadn't taken that away.

Someone stepped out from the darkness. He was different. But now so was she. He held out a three fingered hand. "You're ok now." That's when three others stepped out.

A clicking croak was the only thing that signified her relief. They felt kind, capable, and strong as the swirling lights that came from them filled the darkness. She sniffed at the air and one scent caught her attention. First things first before anything she needed clothes. She gestured with one clawed hand her situation. He seemed to guess. "April's is closest. Go grab something for her to wear. She'll come with us." He gave the orders. As the others scattered, he sat cross legged close to her.

The one with the nice smell left. But this one, she didn't mind. His blue energy was calming. She drifted into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.

**End note: Sorry for the short chapter. It just really wouldn't leave me alone. You know how it can be. Two chapters so close wont always happen, but today lucky you ;-) **** Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
